Slightly chipped full moon
by Izakuma
Summary: Brought into a public school for the first time, Ciel finds himself face to face with a blonde menace known only as Alois. Promiscuous as always, Alois tries to worm his way into the others life, but finds himself trapped. Stuck in the clutches of the underground, both are taken captive, forced to befriend the other to survive once more. Can the two really be brought together? AU.
1. Chance encounter

Small, shallow and quick breaths, accompanied by the rhythmic grunts and moans of another. Large aged hands that grabbed hungrily at soft, pale and once perfect skin now tainted with forbidden acts of what was supposed to be "Love."

That's what he had called it. How foolish it was for him to believe such words. There was no such thing as love. Not in this world where people suffered such horrid and unbelievable fates. This place which was filled with darkness and evil, that which tormented his very being. The same evil that took Luca, the only person he had ever truly cared for and had once instilled the hope that perhaps love did exist in that tiny unselfish body that always gave, but never took.

Alois shuddered as he felt the release of old man above him, his body shaking with disgust and the efforts of his own involuntary orgasm. The man pulled out of him slowly and got off, patting the boys head and trailing his hand down to affectionately caress his cheek.

"You're a precious boy Jim," he spoke, his voice raspy with age, "don't you ever forget that."

Alois smiled even though it did not reach his eyes; cold and empty. He bought it though, dressed himself in a house coat and left the room leaving him in the dark once more. Would this pain and suffering never end? He was scared of what would come next. Surely it could not get worse.

He was wrong of course. Not long after the man had returned, this time hungrier than the last. His touches were full of need and lust; his thrusts violent. It hurt so much more. The pain nearly unbearable. He knew he was bleeding. He could feel it as it ran down his bottom, helping to aid in lubrication. _No more, please no more! _He pleaded silently. Tight hands gripped his hips as if answering to him, _there will be more, much more._ He closed his eyes tightly holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Then, suddenly it all ended. He pulled out and left again.

It was so dark and cold. Alois moved himself crying out in pain with the effort. Laying beneath the covers he could feel the man's cum mixing with his own blood, a sticky unwanted mess staining the sheets below him. He shivered. Whether it was from the cold or fear he didn't know. The dark was a scary place where people hurt him and left him alone to deal with the demons that came afterwords.

* * *

>"Luca..." he whispered to himself, finally letting the tears fall. "Why did you have to leave me?"<p><p>

* * *

>_<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>A small child sat in the back seat of a car, it's destination: the local middle school. He was clearly unhappy. His brow furrowed slightly causing creases, and his mouth a straight line. Only one of his eyes was visible, but it alone held enough malice for two.<p><p>

"Please try to cheer up Young Master. It won't be as painful as you think."

"Tch. Shut up and drive Sebastian." It was his only response. He looked at the boy in the rear view mirror.

"This is what you Aunt wanted. Please try to be a little more optimistic." he could feel the boys eyes on him, boring into the back of his head.

"I said drive."

The bell rang signaling the start of of the school day. Children filed into their classes like good little boys and girls each eager to start a new day. All but one. With the halls empty and nobody around, Alois came out from the hallway closet. He looked around. Nothing. He smiled giggling to himself giddily as he did his own short little dance. He hated school. It wasn't fun. The kids were mean and the teachers were always punishing him. Everybody looked at him with judging eyes. It wasn't fair.

Looking around once more just to be sure, Alois left the main building and headed into the courtyard. He walked through the grass, morning dew sticking to his black converse as he made a bee line to the office building. Once inside he walked up to the counter leaning over it just enough to invade the personal space of the attendant.

"Good morning Maria." he chirped happily, "How are you?" She continued with her work only sparing Alois a small glance of annoyance.

"Fine."

Putting on his best pouty face he leaned in a little closer."Can I have a dollar? Please?" He could smell her breath as the minty scent washed over him.

"Shouldn't you be in class and not hounding me for money?"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Sebastian led the young boy inside the main office building. He watched as he reluctantly did as he was supposed to, clutching onto the straps of his back pack with anxiety.

"Do relax Young master, it is only school after all. It's nothing new." still walking the boy was about to retort until something or someone rather caught his attention.

"Good morning Maria. How are you?" a boy sang in a sing song voice leaning over the counter. He noted the impossibly short shorts he was wearing, perhaps he was mistaken.

"Fine." came the curt reply. She seemed uninterested in the child ignoring him as if it were a daily occurrence. His eye widened in astonishment as the boy leaned further over revealing the underside of his bottom, to far for him to be wearing underwear.

"Can I have a dollar? Please?"

"Shouldn't you be in class not hounding me for money?"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sebastian clearly thinking the same as he was cleared his throat. Alois slid down off the counter and turned around. A tall man dressed nicely in a black tail coat and a young boy stood before him.

"Excuse us ma'am," he said warmly, "we're here for his schedule."

"Oh, of course!" Alois watched as she bustled around, a blush staining her cheeks as she hurried to find him what he needed. Choosing to ignore the two he turned around to look at the boy. He was definitely small. A good head shorter than he was. His frame was small too, he had little build and it didn't distract from the almost frail appearance. In spite of it all though what caught his attention the most were his eyes. The one visible was an extraordinary shade of blue, they were like deep cerulean sapphires that stared back into his own blue crystals. The other was covered with a sort of eye patch accompanied by the covering of his charcoal blue hair. Such a unique person.

"Ah, here you are Mr...Ciel Phantomhive."

_Ciel Phantomhive...?_

"Thank you." he grabbed the piece of paper glancing at it before leaving. Alois watched as they left, probably headed to his first hour class. Ciel Phantomhive, he'd have to remember that. He turned back to the woman behind him.

"How about that dollar?"

"Here." she handed it to him. Her eyes held a dreamy look. He turned on his heal and walked a ways down the hall to the vending machine. He pressed the buttons that would give him his beloved M&M's and grabbed them.

"Ciel Phantomhive..." he whispered to himself.

Ta-da! This is my second Kuroshitsuji fanfic so if they're a little out of character that's why. Any idea's and criticism is welcome. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen next so if I get enough reviews I may be tempted to update later today. **cough, cough. **Just kidding, I hope you like the story so far though. Btw, the title of this story is inspired by Alois' theme. Look it up, it's good!


	2. First meeting

Wow, it usually takes me a little while before I get another chapter out. I'm surprised too, what with school and all, but I really like this story myself already. AloisXCiel stories are lacking. We need more of them! I think I've read them all. XD well I digress, so here's chapter two.

And another thank you to those who reviewed. They mean a lot! ~ 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This school is preposterous. The children here were dense and had no talent for schooling at all. How could he have let Sebastian talk him into this? It was foolish of him. It had been a dirty trick to confront him before bed when he knew full well Ciel would be tired and unable to think clearly. Sebastian would have to be punished, but before that he needed to find a way out of his current situation: this school.

At first he thought he could get away with simply sitting in the back of the class and getting his work done. Unfortunately the teachers here had a habit of picking out the quiet ones, and since he was new he was often chose to answer questions. _Damn!_ He sighed lowering his head into his arms and closing his eyes. He lay there listlessly, thinking and keeping to himself. The class was quiet as they worked which made for a much better time to nap.

"Good morning Kate!" Ciel's head shot up as the loud voice interrupted his thought process. It was the kid he had seen in the office. Booty shorts and all.

"Alois, you will call me Mrs. Kauffman! It's rude and disrespectful to me as a teacher to use my first name." Alois either didn't hear her or he was ignoring her.

"Hey, look I brought you something!" he dug around in his pocket for a moment before binging out his hand and opening it to reveal a small folded piece of paper that, when opened, with held a picture with a brilliant blue butterfly on the front. The teacher looked as if she had been about to yell, but now seemed to have lost the need. Ciel thought he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes as she sighed and pointed to the seat next to his.

"Please sit down Alois, now." Alois followed her finger, his gaze resting on none other than Ciel.

_Ciel Phantomhive._

He moved around the other desks being sure to sway his hips as much as possible. Was he trying to get his attention? If he was he was doing a poor job. As if something like that would catch his eye. What an imbecile he thought as Alois plopped down in the seat next to him. Ciel could feel the goose bumps rising on his arms, Alois was watching him.

Ciel turned his head to look at the blonde nuisance. He looked into his eyes. There was a mischievous glint in those bright orbs, but at the same time they were so dark. He could see the pain behind them, the nightmares hidden just below the surface. It made him shudder, bringing up memories of his own frightful past. It made him want to vomit.

Looking away Ciel buried his head into his arms breathing deeply to calm his nerves. Lunch was next, but he wasn't hungry. He'd have to find something else to occupy himself with.

Alois watched as Ciel looked at him, that beautiful eye that took in everything around it. But what about the other? Why does he hide it? He couldn't help but stare. In the end though Ciel turned away and, Alois assumed, went to sleep. He wondered, what was Ciel like?

He turned away finally deciding that he would just have to surprise him at lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel walked quickly through the halls trying his best not to be run over. His short stature and small frame seem to have given the impression that it was okay to push and shove, regardless of the out come. So far he had been knocked into a wall twice, both times hitting his head which was the cause of his current headache. He wasn't sure he could do this all year. Honestly what was Sebastian thinking? He would probably convince him later tonight to pull him from the program. Either way he would not stay in the Hell that was this school, regardless of the consequences.

Ciel's mind wandered back to the blonde haired boy. What was his name again? Aloiese? Aloisa? Whatever, his name wasn't important. The kid intrigued him and it annoyed him to no end. He was a meddlesome child he could already tell. The way he acted and dressed was a dead give away. A warning of sorts stating "Trouble is my middle name." It would be foolish of him to get involved.

It wasn't until Ciel bumped into someone that he noticed how deep his thoughts ran. He staggered back before a hand grabbed his wrist pulling him forward only to be pressed against a warm body. At first the warmth was nice. It was a welcoming warmth that he hadn't felt since his mother died. Ciel's eye widened as he pushed the body away, a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Calm down, ha ha." _What an annoying laugh_ he thought.

"Ciel right?" Ciel glared at the taller boy instead choosing to ignore him. "Hey, did you hear me?"

"Would you please move?"

"What?" Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his blue locks.

"You're in my way." he stated, "Do you mind?"

"Not very well." He giggled, a sound Ciel was beginning to hate. "Stop frowning will you, it doesn't suit that pretty face of yours." Ciel could feel the heat rise in his face. He was sure the blush reached his ears. But as hard as he tried to convince himself that he was only flustered the harder it became to believe. And to top it all off Alois stood tall in front of him, a triumphant smirk placed firm on his face.

Ciel moved to side step him, but Alois moved along with him, both moving back and fourth in a redundant dance.

"Move!" a small clap rang in the empty hallway. Alois, shocked, put a hand to his stinging cheek.

"Pig." It was the last thing Ciel said before finally making his way around the blonde, turning the corner.

Alois couldn't believe what had just happened. Ciel had slapped him! But why? All he was trying to do was get a rise out of him. Did he go to far? He sighed, eyes down cast as he rubbed his cheek. There would be other chances. He shouldn't let himself get discouraged. Maybe he had another class with him! With that as his motivation he ran down the hall, held held high as he went to get some lunch before the bell rang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of chapter two. I hoped you liked it! Review please!


	3. Seconds anyone?

Lunch, for Ciel, was completely uneventful. He had taken to a corner in the library as far away from society as he could possibly get. A certain blonde in particular. Ciel thought back to the encounter in the hallway, how the boy had tried to stop him. The nerve. Just the thought made him want to punch something. At the same time though Ceil couldn't get the look of shock and terror that had plagued the blondes eyes as he slapped him. It was something Ciel knew all to well.

His thoughts ran short as the bell rang for class. _Great,_ he thought, _another hour and a half left in this retched place._ Ciel's day consisted of five periods: 1st was World History, 2nd was Biology, 3rd was Math, 4th lunch, and 5th was English. Each one an hour and a half with the exception of lunch being only twenty five minutes. A small piece of relaxation in a big pile of horrid work.

Walking into the English classroom, Ciel took a seat at the back of the class as far away as possible from anyone. He could swear his brain cells were dropping. Time passed slowly and unfortunately for Ciel the teacher, Miss Jiles, had a thing for having them work in small groups. The group he sat in only consisted of three though, two others and himself. It wasn't that bad. They had smallest group at least.

The teacher talked for a while longer informing them of the project they were to complete at the end of the hour.

"Each group will be assigned a word, then your going to go through these magazines and cut out pictures and words you think represent it. You have till the end of the period to finish this so I suggest you get working."

Lonely.

That was the word his group was assigned. A nonsense word in his opinion. What did she expect them to find in these magazines? All the people were happy and smiling due to some great accomplishment in their lives. Celebrities have it all. No, that was a child's thought. Nobody had everything. Very few even had something. Being lonely was just a part of life.

_Is Alois alone?_

Much to Ciel's gratitude the other pair in his group did most of the work. Somehow they had managed to put something together, using various words found in articles and a few pictures they had found, a couple they had gotten from the computer. Whatever, it didn't matter. Their project was done and that's all that counted. They finished early giving him time to himself. He settled his head in the crook of his elbow.

He didn't have to wait long as the bell rang fifteen minutes after wards. He grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder and walked out. Following the mass heard of people he slowly made his way to the exit, tripping once or twice on someones foot. _Jerks._ He thought. _Almost there, only a couple more yards and-._

"Hey Ciel." _No! For love of everything unholy!_

"Alois, I swear if you don't go away and-"

"Shhh," he pressed a finger to the boys lips, "you talk to much. Come on, come hang out with me. My ride won't be here for another thirty minutes."

"Well mines already here, so if you don't mind, I have to go." the blonde frowned.

"Why not?" _What a stupid question!_

"Because you are the most obscene person I have ever met! You're loud and annoying, and those shorts are unbelievably short. What child, a boy no less, wears such a thing? It's inconceivable!"

"Ha ha, but they show off my nice figure don't you think?" Ciel could feel the hairs raise on the back of his neck.

"Get away from me you creep!" he shoved Alois pushing him into the small amount of passerby's that had gathered to watch their little fight. Ciel quickly turned on his heel running for the door this time. But just before he got there a hand grabbed his wrist preventing him from exiting the building. He knew exactly who it was. Acting more on instinct than anything else he swung his other hand around behind him, a loud smack accompanying the sting in his hand. His wrist was released and he was free to turn around and look at the scene behind him.

Alois stood there, shock and pain written on his face. There was a developing bruise where Ciel had backhanded him. He sat there breathing heavily with anger and...fright maybe? The blonde looked at Ciel. His eyes were glassy as small tears formed at the rims threatening to fall at any moment. All was quiet in the hallway, for what felt like forever. Then a loud voice finally broke the silence.

"Daaaaamn! Slut got bitch slapped!" the crowed erupted in laughter. More jeers kept coming with each and every one before.

"He owned your ass!"

"Did you see his face?"

"Maybe that'll knock some sense into you you whore!"

"Look he's gonna cry!"

"Ha! Does he cry after sex too? Ha ha ha ha!" Ciel backed away from the scene unfolding before him. People were pushing and shoving at the older male. Teasing and taunting him as he struggled to free himself from the angry words. With one last look at Alois he turned and ran out into the parking lot, immediately spotting his ride before making a mad dash and climbing in the back seat.

"Good afternoon Young Master. How was your day?"

"Just drive Sebastian."

Xxxxx

Yay another chapter! Wow am I mean to Alois. I almost feel bad...almost. ;) He's one of my favorite characters though so he's gonna have fun soon enough.

So show of hands, how many people here don't like Claude?

I know I don't, he really just pisses me off. I wanted to kick his ass when he killed Alois! He makes me want to kick a baby! D: Well enough of my ramblings.

Reviews are love! 3

Next chapter should be out soon!~


	4. A warm welcome

Well now this didn't take very long for me to get out! Thanks to those of you who review, they mean a lot! :)

Small warning here there is some ClaudeXAlois here and I know there are some people who don't like to read the smut so I have marked the beginning and ending of the scene with this - Xxxxxx

Happy reading to ya!

Alois sat in the front office with his knees pulled up to his chest in one of the small and uncomfortable chairs. It was 4:45 and the school closed at 5:00. Fifteen minutes until he would be forced to leave and walk home by himself. School had gotten out at 2:20 and Claude was supposed to be there around 3:00. Why was he so late? Perhaps he had gotten in a car accident and was in the hospital or maybe even dead. No, he shouldn't think such things. Claude was the only reason he wasn't in an orphanage or foster home. He had so kindly taken him in when his Uncle had died and he was grateful for that.

Alois sighed and buried his head further into his knees shivering slightly. He was cold. Maybe he was coming down with something. Frowning at the thought he brought his head up to look at the clock again. He still had another ten minutes before he had to leave. It was getting dark out, as the days were growing shorter with fall fast approaching. The leaves would change colors and soon his little world would be covered in the small gold, brown, and red leaves, crunching under his feet as he walked through the endless piles. Alois liked the fall. Not for the cold weather, he hated being cold, but for the passionate flames that the leaves seemed to smother the town in. Each one an ember until finally coming together to join the others in their own blissful inferno.

Alois startled as a hand shook his shoulder. He looked up to see the stoic face of his caretaker Claude. The man looked down at him nodding his greeting and silently walked out the door knowing the boy would follow. He always did.

Claude wasn't a man of many words. Instead of going through the whole, "How was your day?" thing, he settled waiting for Alois to tell him of his own accord. He figured that if he wanted to tell him he would and he always did. Today was no exception as the young blonde climbed into the front seat and did his seat belt, tugging lightly to make sure it was on properly.

"I made a new friend today Claude." he spoke quietly, "His name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

"That's nice." an expected response. Alois left it at that knowing the older man didn't really care about his social life. Why would he? It wasn't that important, at least, not to him.

When they got home Claude had told him to do what he wanted until dinner was ready, he had yet to make it and it would be a while until he finished. Alois was tired so he decided to go up to his room. Once inside he dropped his backpack on the floor and kicked off his shoes, making his way to the bathroom that was connected. They lived in a fairly big home. It was two stories and had four bed rooms and three bathrooms. Two of which where connected to both his and Claude's room. He was thankful for it. He wouldn't want Claude to hear him on the nights that he would lock himself up in there and sit in the linen closet crying. Surely then the man would think poorly of him.

Alois shivered as the cold of the tiles touched the bottom of his feet. He could feel the goose bumps covering his arms and legs. It was an odd sensation. Putting it aside he headed towards the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. There on his face, a purple bruise presented itself, the color greatly contrasting with that of his pale skin. He touched it testing to see how tender it really was. He flinched.

"Not very pretty is it?" he spoke aloud to the empty room, not really expecting a response.

"Indeed it isn't." Alois jumped and looked behind him. It was Claude, there to inform him that dinner was ready.

Alois sat in silence as he ate his dinner, the slight scraping of the sliver ware being the only sound to fill the room.

"Hey...Claude?" he broke the silence, "Why were you late today?" The man paused briefly before continuing his dinner.

"I was in a meeting and it ran later than expected."

"Oh." was the soft reply. He should have known that Claude was working. It was a while after that before anyone said anything else. Claude had gotten up from the table with the intention of cleaning up and needed the boys plate if he was not going to finish his food.

"Are you done?" he didn't answer, instead absorbed in the patterns he found in his mashed potato's.

"Alois," he said again, this time a bit more sternly, "Are you finished?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you." he slid out from his chair and walked towards the stairs.

"I'll be in my room." and with that he left Claude to clean up. Once up stairs he took his clothes off and got in the bath. The water was warm and soothing, especially the washcloth that he held up to his bruised cheek. He hummed a quiet tune to himself as he washed his hair and body. By now the room was warm and humid as you could feel the water in the air, accompanied by the sweet smell of his vanilla shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. It was a comfortable feeling.

After finishing he grabbed a pair of pajama shorts (which had previously been pants before Alois took a pair of scissors to them.) and a T-shirt that was just a little to big on him and put them on, remembering to comb his hair and brush his teeth before walking back into his bedroom and climbing under the soft purple sheets of his queen sized bed. He looked around the room making sure that he was aware of all his surroundings. He yawned as he watched the dim orange glow of his nightlight cast shadows across his room and walls. The small shelves and trinkets adorning the walls making pictures and stories as they basked in the warm light. Alois' eye's rested on one in particular. It was a small cerulean butterfly, identical to the one he had given his teacher earlier that day. The wings were such a pretty blue, almost as pretty as Ciel's eye. Almost. With fond thoughts Alois let his eyes close as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Claude quietly opened the door to the boys room, cursing went it creaked rather loudly. Pushing his way inside he looked around. Everything was as it always was, including that cursed nightlight. He walked over quietly and removed it from the wall cutting off the warm luminescent glow. It almost seemed as if the boy new the light had left him as he stirred in the bed, clearly uneasy. Standing up the tall male made his way over the bed and looked down at the sleeping boy before him. His blonde locks and light skin shone in the pale moon light. Claude couldn't help but growl slightly as he caught sight of the bruise. It was like a big black spot of ink on a perfectly white sheet of paper. How unsightly.

Xxxxxxxxx

Leaning down Claude crouched over the boy, his face inches away. Slowly he closed the distance between them placing a light kiss to Alois' cheek. First one, then two, and then a third. Each time he pressed a little harder. Alois stirred as Claude pressed against his sore cheek.

"Mmn?"

"Shhh." Claude pressed a finger to the blonde's lips. Alois looked around confused at what was going on. Where was his nightlight? It was dark and he was scared.

"C-claude?" he felt the mans lips brush against his face as his warm breath tickled his ear.

He didn't answer instead kicking off his shoes as he climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of the young boy. He moved his hands and pulled the covers down to Alois' waist, gently sliding his hands up his shirt to roam the boys upper torso.

"Ah!" Alois groaned as he felt nimble thumbs rub against his nipples. Was it going to happen tonight as well? Claude seemed to have gotten bored with his fondling and tugged at his shirt, hinting for him to sit up so he could pull it off. Alois complied and moved so his top could be removed. Once it was discarded the man leaned down and latched on to the pink nub with his mouth, using his index and thumb to work the other.

"Ah Claude..." he didn't speak as he made his way lower pressing gentle kisses along the way. When he reached the boys navel he quickly dipped his tongue in making Alois release a small and awkward giggle. Claude stopped right above the waist of his shorts holding his lips to that spot. It was almost as if he was thinking, deciding whether or not he should do this. He clearly made up his mind when he pulled off his shorts and boxers tossing them to the side.

The older male took in the sight before him. Though he had seen it before it was always a beautiful and delicious sight. He licked his lips in anticipation for he knew that every time there was sure to be satisfaction. Leaning down he took the soft member into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip.

"A-ah! Claude I-I..." he didn't want this. He never did. It was never what he wanted. Even though Claude gave his body the attention it craved it was no better than when the old man had done it.

Rape.

That's what this was, but for some reason he couldn't call it that. His mind would not allow him to think of this as anything other than love.

Once Alois was hard Claude sat up and took his own shirt off including his pants and underwear. Alois took in the sight before him. He knew Claude was no small man, but every time he always found himself nervous at the thought of having that inside him. Without giving any instruction Claude thrust three of his fingers into the boys mouth roughly moving them around as to coat them evenly. Alois choked as the fingers were nearly shoved down his throat. He did his best to distract him self instead paying attention to the hand that absently stroked his legs, still hairless with the essence of childhood.

About a minute into it the older male deemed them ready and removed the from the younger's mouth with a 'pop'. Claude spread Alois' legs and placed his finger at his entrance lightly applying pressure.

"Get ready."

"Ngg, ah!" Claude impatiently shoved his finger into Alois. He wiggled it around for a few seconds before adding a second and then a third.

"Ah! Claude that hurts!" Claude ignored the boy beneath him and continued to thrust his fingers in and out scissoring them at the same time.

"Aaaahh!" Alois was crying now and his breathing was erratic.

"No more Claude, it's too rough please!"

"Shut up, you're ready."

"No! No I'm not! Don't plea-Ahhhahahaa!"

Xxxxxxxx

Well if you didn't hat Claude already you should now. XD

Next chapter will be about Ciel and what happened when he went home.

By the way I need your help. I'm trying to think of a reason for Ciel to have his eye covered. He could have lost it in an accident or something but I'm not sure yet.

Review and let me know your thoughts!~


	5. Memories

Another chapter, yay me. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me. :) So here is what went on with Ciel after he left school that day. Enjoy~

…...

Ciel sat silently in the back seat of the car; his forehead pressed lightly against the cold glass as he watched the world rush by. The slight chill helped aid in the suppressing of his on coming headache. Not for long. It would eventually win, it always did. Sighing, Sebastian looked back at the young child.

"Young Master I do hope you realize that you can not hide things from me for very long. As your butler and guardian it is my duty to know these things and help in any way I can."

Ciel didn't answer, instead watching the lights outside the window, each one casting deep shadows upon his face. The sight made Sebastian slightly nervous. To be honest most things involving Ciel did. He feared the boy was...to be blunt: unstable. Watching as your parents died, utterly helpless before being kidnapped and whisked away by some stranger. Not to mention the things he witnessed and was made to do. He shuddered at the thought. He could only imagine the pain and suffering the boy had to deal with. It had to of been bad for even now, three years later, the nightmares still plague him. The boy felt that with his innocence gone he had nothing left to offer the world or anyone in it. They had argued upon it many times and each time Ciel held strong to the belief that nobody would ever truly love him; a broken doll without a heart.

"Ciel please?"

"There's nothing wrong Sebastian," his voice was quiet and tired, "My head hurts okay? I just want to go home and relax."

…...

When they finally reached the house Ciel wasted no time in getting out and heading straight to his room. He stayed up there for three and a half hours; until Sebastian had called him for dinner.

"Here you are." Sebastian set a plate of food down in front of the boy. Ciel looked at it. It was nothing fancy, just steak, baked beans, baked potato's and a small side of fruit.

"Thank you." Sebastian settled down in the chair next to him and filled his own plate quietly eating before deciding to break the silence that had befallen them.

"So, what did you do after school? I haven't seen you since we got home."

"I watched T.V."

"What did you watch?" Ciel seemed to be getting irritated as he was frowning at his food.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas." Sebastian smiled his approval. It was a fitting movie for this time of year. Fall had come and Halloween was right around the corner. It was holiday season and things were sure to become lively.

Unfortunately Ciel did not care for such things. Halloween wasn't even fun to him anymore. And what good was Thanks Giving and Christmas if you had no family to share it with? Now don't miss understand, Ciel did love Sebastian. (As much as he'd hate to admit it.) But it was not the same. Every year they would spend the holidays together, just the two of them.

Ciel stood up from the table and headed for the stairs, destination: his room.

"Ciel wait, aren't you going to eat your food? Hey, are you listening to me, I said wait! Ciel!" Ciel ignored him and kept walking. He wasn't hungry and Sebastian was starting to make him nervous. It could be that it was him just being paranoid, but he felt that there was something more in his relationship with the older male. Perhaps something a little more one sided. He was beginning to use his name more frequently, where as it was usually a "Young Master" or the occasional "Yes, my lord." but nothing more.

He tossed the thought aside; he was tired of thinking. Entering his room he went into the bathroom and locked the door. He was never fond of the idea that somebody could just walk in on him. Once there he stood in front of the mirror, looking at his own reflection.

He was pale and short, his dark hair contrasting with his light skin. Looking closer he noticed that his bones shown more pronouncedly in some areas. His bad habit of skipping meals was taking it's toll. Next he pulled his shirt over his head, then his pants, and then his underwear. Lifting up his hands he untied the knot that kept the eye patch stuck to his face, watching as it fluttered down and hit the floor. Two different colored eyes stared back at him, his right one a reminder of nightmares come true. Almost instinctively his hand inched to his left side, his fingers brushing over lightly raised skin. A brand.

Ciel shivered almost violently as memories swam in his head. His stomach turned and twisted. That was enough, no more he couldn't handle it. Without thinking he grabbed the toothpaste and smeared it on the mirror until he could no longer see himself. All that was left was white. Clean and pure.

After his bath Ciel had gone straight to bed not bothering to tell Sebastian good night. Deciding to look in on him Sebastian climbed the stairs to the boys room. He found him already fast asleep, his lithe frame wrapped tightly in the covers.

"Ciel..." the name hung in the air, for the sleeping figure would not hear his name. Sebastian noticed that the younger had left the light in the bathroom on and went to turn it off. When he got there though, he noticed the mirror. Completely covered. So he did not want even himself to see him as he was. How sad. Turning off the light Sebastian made a mental note to clean it up tomorrow while Ciel was at school. For now though, it was time for sleep. He was unexpectedly tired and had plenty to do the next day.

"Good night...Ciel."

And the chapter ends. So this sheds a little light on Ciel's past and shows more of his personality outside of school, where as there he is more reserved and puts up a totally different person. Still trying to figure out exactly what I should have happen to his eye. One of you mentioned that I should leave it a mystery, but I'm not sure yet.

Review and let me know your thoughts!~


	6. Rebellion

Sorry for this chapter being so delayed. My internet went out and it just fixed itself the other day, but now I am free to do as I please!

…...

Tuesday morning Ciel woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing loudly in his ear. He cursed slightly as he turned it off and rolled over to go back to sleep. He had already made up his mind that he wasn't going to go back to that awful place they called a school, nor was he ever going to see that blonde boy either.

"Wake up Young Master, it's time to go to school." Ciel startled as he felt the warm hand on his shoulder that was gently trying to wake him. Still he only lay there pretending to sleep. He made sure to keep his breaths long and even and his body relaxed.

"I know you're awake."

"..."

"Ciel get up. Now."

"I told you yesterday Sebastian, I'm not going back. End of story."

"You will go to school if I tell you too." It seemed Sebastian was in a bit of a cranky mood today. He was never this rude, well almost never.

"No, you do what I tell you too. You're my butler, you listen to me not the other way around."

"On the contrary I am also your guardian which means in the long run you listen to me." Ciel shut up after that. He wasn't about to argue like a child. (Mostly because he knew Sebastian was right.)

"Whatever." he sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, his feet dangling as they lightly touched the floor. Sebastian moved to help him dress but Ciel quickly stopped him.

"I don't need your help." The older male blinked in surprise. Usually the boy didn't mind it when he lent a helping hand. Though Ciel had been dressing himself now for over a year, Sebastian still found small flaws here and there.

"Very good. I shall have breakfast ready for you when you come down." Ciel watched as the man left. He was about to say that he wasn't hungry but thought better of it. Instead he would just have Sebastian go through the trouble of making everything before skipping out on the meal that he worked so hard to prepare.

Standing, Ciel locked the door to his bedroom before going into the bathroom. He completely ignored the mirror, which was still covered in toothpaste. He turned on the bath before stripping off his night clothes and getting in. The water was warm ans soothing as it lapped at his sides. Ciel's mind was busy today. Yesterday had been completely wild. Alois had really thrown him for a loop. Never did he expect that on his first day. When it came down to it though, Ciel couldn't get the boy out of his head. In the end he blamed it on curiosity. But it was as they said: Curiosity killed the cat.

…...

Alois rolled over with a groan. His bottom hurt, bad. Claude had been so rough last night. It wasn't like him. Usually he was kinder and waited till Alois told him he was ready, but it was different this time. This time he was ruthless. Everything he did was painful. Instead of shivers his touches left bruises, instead of twisted pleasure his kisses left disgust. He hated himself. He hated that he let this happen, but at the same time he loved it. All the attention he would get and the blissful feelings that ran down his spine, it made it almost worth it.

Sighing, Alois quietly slipped out of the bed, doing his best not to disturb the sleeping man next to him. Successful, he walked into the bathroom. Closing the door he went to lock it but frowned when his fingers didn't find it. Looking down he noticed that the lock was gone. Claude, he must have removed it last night. Alois knew the man didn't like it when he locked himself in a room. He guessed it was because he didn't like being kept out, it was his house after all.

Realizing there was nothing he could do about it he went to the mirror. He looked at his already naked reflection. Bruises the shapes of fingers adorned his body in certain areas and small sores covered his upper torso. He even had a small hickey on his neck which Claude had made during his release. Turning around he opened the bathroom closet and pulled out a small bag. In it were various types of cover up which he used every now and the when things were a little hard.

Exactly 30 minutes later he deemed himself appropriate for school. It had taken a little longer than expected and he would have to run if he wanted to make the bus, but he didn't mind. Ciel would be at school today. It was something he looked forward too. In the course of six hours the boy had completely mesmerized him.

"Ciel Phantomhive." the name still felt foreign coming from his mouth.

"Who is Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois quickly turned around to see Claude in the door way.

"I told you yesterday in the car. He's my new friend."

"Friend?" he raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "I didn't know you had any." he sneered. Alois was becoming nervous now. Claude had never cared about his social life before. Why the sudden wonder?

"W-well I do." he made to push past Claude but the man caught him by the arm. Leaning over him he slowly stooped down and held his face close to his own. His lips brushed his as he whispered, "Introduce me." before kissing him. The kiss was long and full of tainted passion. He forced his tongue inside his mouth. Alois wanted to gag. Afterwords the dark hair man pulled away and left. Wiping his mouth he ran back into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water. The kiss had left a vile taste in his mouth.

When he was finished he tried once more for the door. Claude was nowhere to be seen so he assumed he had gone back to sleep in his own room. Unfortunately though even if he did run he would no longer make the bus. It was either walk or stay home and he didn't want to be with Claude. Opting for the first he grabbed his bag and left. He didn't feel like school either. Maybe he would skip today. But what about Ciel? He wouldn't get to see him if he did. Walking he settled with school.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

…

Sebastian looked up as Ciel came down the stairs.

"Ah perfect timing, I've just finished preparing your breakfast."

"Not hungry."

"You're going to eat. You skipped dinner last night and that's bad enough."

"Still, not hungry." Sebastian stopped him as he tried to walk past.

"Food. Now.." Glaring Ciel reluctantly grabbed two pieces of toast, yogurt, and an apple before running out the front door. Once outside he quickly threw the food into the garden. Sure the man would find it later but by then it would be too late. Honestly who did he think he was. Hearing the door to the house he quickly made for the back seat of the car. He wouldn't want Sebastian to be suspicious.

"Buckle up please."

"I know."

"Really Young Master, must you take up an attitude with everything I sat to you?" Ciel was silent.

"I see. So it's either attitude or silence. You have officially reached the stage of a rebellious teenager. And to think you're only thirteen. I had hoped this wouldn't happen until fourteen maybe fifteen." He sighed as he rambled to himself.

Once Sebastian had dropped him off he walked right off of campus. Maybe he was right, he was being rebellious. Whatever. Why should he care? It was only when he was a block away that he realized he had nowhere to go. He had never done something like this before.

"Great." he sat down on the side walk and rested his head in his hands. Where could he go? He didn't have any friends nor did he have any money with him. Just peachy.

"Ciel?" he turned around at the sound of his name. Please no.

….

Well there it is a new chapter. Hoped you liked it. Special thanks to Aster Williams for suggesting the answer to why Ciel's eye is damaged. :) I should add that in within the next chapter or two.

Review~


	7. A spiders shack

Well here was a quick update! For some reason I just had the urge to continue so here's a little treat for you lucky people. :D Again and as always thanks to those who reviewed. :)

…

"Ciel?" said boy turned at his name. He knew that voice.

"Alois." the way he said the others name made the blonde visibly flinch. It was dripping with dislike. Then, on second thought, as Ciel looked again, he noticed that Alois was different. His posture was shameful as he was slightly curled in on himself, arms wrapped securely around him. It wasn't just that though. His hair was disheveled and his eyes, those eyes that had yesterday been so bright and full of mischief were now dull and wary.

"Well what do you want?" Ciel was growing impatient as he had yet to find a solution to his current problem.

"Well...I was just on my way to school and I noticed you were just sitting here."

"So?"

"Well...why?" the dark haired boy sighed as it seemed he would not be rid of the other child that easily. He may be a little off, but he still had that annoying curiosity about him.

"I skipped school."

"Why?" Ciel gave the boy a dirty look. That seemed to work for Alois shut up, instead choosing to sit on the curb next to him. Alois sat in silence looking Ciel over. He seemed...flustered. It was obvious he didn't want to go to school and neither did he, so maybe...

"Hey...Ciel"

"What?"

"If you want, I have a place we can go. No one will find you there." Ciel stared in confusion. Here he was sitting with the very boy that had yesterday nearly drove him insane and now he was offering his help? What was he playing at? Still the offer was tempting. If he did go with him then he wouldn't have to worry about Sebastian if he came looking for him. On the other hand, the person he would be going with was definitely not his favorite.

"...Fine."

…

Ciel had been following Alois now for a good twenty minutes. When he had agreed to follow him Alois wasted no time in grabbing his hand and dragging him off in the direction he had came. He was dragged back through the neighborhood and into a remote patch of forest that lay on the outskirts of it, separating the upper class from the lower. Now though, he followed casually behind the blonde as he moved swiftly through the intricate maze of trees and shrubs. He seemed to know where he was going, but Ciel still wasn't sure he could trust him.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. It's a really good hiding spot, I promise." _It must be to be this far away._ He thought, still annoyed.

"Here." Alois beamed at Ciel as he stepped aside. In front of them was a small hut. The windows were dusty and a few boarded, but other than that it looked relatively normal. Without permission Ciel walked up to the door and pushed it open. It creaked with the effort and a small amount of dust sprinkled on top of his head. It was dark inside and Ciel found that, along with the dust, the air was heavy and stale, making it increasingly hard to breathe.

"Don't you ever clean this place?" Alois blushed in embarrassment.

"Well whatever. Come on, show me inside. It's your place."

"Oh, right." but instead of going in, the blonde ran to the side where he opened a box. In it were lamps.

"It's day time. Why would we need those?"

"Some of the windows are boarded up and there isn't much light."

"So?"

"So it's bad for your eyes." It wasn't a complete lie. Many people knew how bad it could be if you strained to see in bad lighting. The real reason he had grabbed it was because he was scared. Though he would deny it to the end, he knew it was true.

"Don't be such a worry wart and come on!" Ciel snatched the lamp from his hand turning on his heel as he did. Alois ducked. It was a good thing too; if he hadn't the lamp surely would have hit him.

Once they were both inside he hung the lamp from a small hook and watched as the taller boy shut the door. To be honest, he was becoming sort of worried. He knew how bad his asthma was and he definitely knew how dangerous this could be. Still he sat there, taking deep long breaths to try and keep himself calm. Trying to distract himself he looked around. The place was filled with small boxes and crates, each one covered in dust and cobwebs. He never fancied spiders and the more he looked the more he found. The roofs, corners, and edges were covered in them. Most from what he could tell were Daddy Long Legs, others were thicker looking and resembled baby Tarantula's more than anything. He shuddered. The last thing he needed now was to accidentally run into a poisonous spider like a Black Widow or Brown Recluse.

"Here." he looked at Alois as he handed him something. "It's a Twinkie. Take it."

"It looks old."

"They don't have an expiration date so don't worry about it." he took it anyway mumbling to himself that he still didn't think that was completely true. In truth, Ciel was glad he had been given the Twinkie. He had skipped breakfast mostly to spite Sebastian, but now he was hungry and he couldn't resist sweets. Brushing the small amount of dust off the wrapper he carefully opened it and took out the golden snack. When he deemed it edible he quickly ate it, licking his lips when he finished.

"Wow," Alois giggled, " You really liked that huh?" Ciel blushed furiously, but instead of some rude retort, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a fit of coughs.

"Ciel?" Ciel tried his best to say something, but choked on his own words. The lack of oxygen to his lungs left him frantic.

"Ciel, you're scaring me! What's wrong?" The blonde was holding him by his arms now restricting his movement even more. In a last attempt to get him to understand, Ciel grabbed a handful of dust and dirt from the floor and poured it on his head.

"Hey I'm trying to help you! Why did you pour dirt on my-" recognition seemed to click as Alois quickly grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him up, bringing him outside as quickly as he could. Once outside Ciel found it immensely easier to breathe. Still coughing he struggled to calm down and regain his breath.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel are you okay?"

"S-top," he pushed lightly on the boys chest trying to give himself some room, " I'm...I'm fine." The blonde moved, but not far. He was relieved to hear Ciel's voice again.

"Ciel...I'm so glad you're okay." Alois went to touch Ciel's arm, but his hand was quickly slapped away.

"Don't...touch me. You've done enough as it is. I don't need anything else to go wrong. This was a stupid idea, I never should have gone with you." Alois' face fell as he heard those words. Ciel was right, it was his fault.

"I'm sorry. None of this was supposed to happen."

"You're right, it wasn't!" he shouted, but then added more quietly, "They should all still be here..." By this time Alois had no idea what the other boy was talking about. He went around in circles whispering to himself names and reasons why.

"Ciel..." he reached for the boy again.

"Back off!"

"But-"

"I'm done with you. Alright? I don't like you and I don't want to be your friend. I don't need you or anyone else." Before he had a chance to protest, Ciel was on his feet and walking away. He was shocked. He knew that he had made a mistake by bringing him into the dirty hut, but how was he supposed to know Ciel would react that way. He had no idea that the boy suffered from asthma, he had never said anything.

Alois sat on the forest floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was sorry, he really was.

…

So, how was it? I wasn't really sure where to put them since I have never skipped school before, but I figured something like that would be believable. XD And ew, I hate spiders. When I first watched season two and I saw the spider in Alois' mouth I freaked. One more reason not to like Claude. (okay, the real reason I hated him in the first place was because he killed Alois)

Well enough of my ramblings, Alois is offering a Twinkie to everyone who reviews! :D


	8. A guilty apology

Whoo another quick update! I'm on a roll! Kudos to Aster Williams for remembering what a Twinkie is. XD

…

Ciel stormed off in the direction that he hoped was home. In his hunt to find a safe place to hide he had totally neglected the thought of where he was actually going. Now it seemed though that he was hopelessly lost. Whatever should he do? Sebastian was going to be very cross to say the least. Ciel stopped to catch his breath under a nearby tree. Yes, Sebastian would be oh so very angry. Now he was feeling guilty. He hadn't been very fair the last couple days. What with all the yelling and screaming. He wouldn't be surprised if the man hated him.

No, Sebastian would never hate him. Sebastian loved Ciel and he knew that. It's just...things were so frustrating right now. He had to go to public school and on top of it that boy Alois wouldn't leave him alone. Was it so much to ask?

Ciel sighed, "Why do I get myself into these situations?" He curled in on himself trying to keep warm. He scratched his cheek as the Fall breeze tickled him, his hair blowing into his eyes. He was thinking; thinking of the path that he took to get here. If he could just make it back to the neighborhoods then he wouldn't have a problem.

"Ahem." Ciel's eyes widened with surprise as he looked up. There stood before him a tall and slender man. He wore glasses and his eyes were an odd shade of something Ciel could only place as a mix between green and yellow. His brown hair fell in waves around his face, framing his perfect complexion.

"Are you lost?"

"Y-yes." What was he doing? This man was a total stranger. His parents had always taught him about "stranger danger" and in their words this was "bad news bears."

"Can you help me get back to the neighborhood from here?"

"But of course." The man smiled an awkward smile; it didn't look natural. _Stupid,_he thought,_ But this may be my only chance to get out of here anytime soon._

The man lent a hand to Ciel which he warily took. He was surprised to find the mans hands to be so soft and warm. It was an odd sensation. He smiled up at him to show his appreciation. It was a fake smile, but it did the trick.

"So, what's your name?"

"Claude, and yours?"

"Ciel."

_Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive? Hmm._ Claude smiled to himself. So this was the boy that Alois had been talking about. He sure knew how to pick them. The child looked delectable. His soft blue hair framed a delicate face. His skin was pale, smooth, _flawless_. Then there was that one blue eye. It was a sapphire gem of the highest quality. He was truly something to behold. Such a frail kid shouldn't be left unattended. But who was he to complain in a situation that fell so easily into his favor?

"Um...Claude."

"Hm?" he looked at the boy next to him. He had an uncomfortable look about him.

"My hand."

"Oh, please excuse me. I was distracted." _By that angelic face of yours._ He said the last part in his head.

"No, it's fine." Such an ignorant child; completely oblivious.

Ciel stopped as they reached the border that broke off into the network of homes. He had made it back, safe and sound. What a lucky coincidence that this man should happen upon him.

"Thank you. I'll be fine from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

He didn't stay to hear the others farewell, instead walking off towards home as quickly as he could. He wanted to see Sebastian; to apologize for acting the way he did. He made his way through the maze of houses, counting the blocks until he stopped in front of his own. _Well, I'm here now. Might as well just go in, he's gonna know I skipped but..._

Ciel walked up the path to the front door. He noticed on his way there that what was supposed to be his breakfast was no longer there. Sebastian must have picked it up, another thing to add to the list of reasons why he should be sorry. He reached the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. _Here goes nothing._ Walking in everything looked like it normally did. The living room was picked up and dusted, the floors vacuumed and windows clean as usual. He walked into the kitchen and the first thing he noticed was his "breakfast" on the counter. He sighed gloomily and headed up the stairs and to his room. There he found that his room had been tidied as well. He threw his bag down onto the made bed and went down the hall to where Sebastian's room resided knocking on the door three times before calling the older males name.

"Sebastian?" There was no answer so he knocked again.

"Sebastian? Sebastian are you in there?" growing impatient he walked inside. It was the same as all the rest of the house. Then where was Sebastian? He growled under his breath, irritated that he couldn't find the man.

"No, I'm almost positive he didn't run away. No, I don't know of anywhere he would go." There!

"Yes, I will. Thank you Mr. Abberline."

"Sebastian?" Ciel's voice was small and hesitant.

"Ciel? Oh Ciel you're alright! Thank goodness!" Sebastian dropped the phone as he ran and grabbed Ciel by his arms looking the boy in the eyes.

"Where were you? The school called and said you weren't there and you had me so worried!" Ciel stared at the man in front of him. He was truly worried about him wasn't he? Never in the three years that he had known him had he seen him so distraught.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. You're here now and you're safe, that's all that matters."

…

Yay Ciel is home safe and sound, and to think it was all thanks to Claude. Oh, but wait! Where is Alois? Review to find out!~


	9. Sickening Sympathy

Wow. Just wow. This has absolutely taken forever. It wasn't until a thoughtful little review I got this morning that I noticed it had been almost an entire month since I updated. A WHOLE MONTH! That is unforgivable. I hereby give you people permission to yell at me. If I ever start to take this long again please don't hesitate to track me down some how and beat me with a stick. E-mail me or go to my DA page and spam my in-box. (Info's on my profile) But really, don't let me do that again. But the reason this wasn't out sooner was because I've been busy with school. I'm going into English 101 as a Jr. so that's pretty cool. Well enough of me here's chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy!~

...

Ciel sat at the dinning room table nursing the cup of tea that Sebastian had prepared for him; it was perfect as always. He never really showed his appreciation to his butler, but with his inhuman abilities and never wavering respect he found that with no need to scold him, there was also no need to praise him. Better late than never. This was only one of the many things he would soon address. There were going to be some major changes around here.

"Sebastian."

"You called?" As always there he was; right when you called him.

"It's good."

"I'm sorry?"

"The tea; it's good."

"Thank you very much Young Master, you're too kind." Sebastian bowed as he always did before leaving the room. He seemed mildly surprised with his words, but being the perfect man that he was, didn't let it show. Ciel watched as he left the room. His leave was far too rushed and he knew he wasn't that busy. What was he up too?

…

Alois lay on the cold floor, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as shivers wracked his small body. How long had it been since Ciel had left? A few hours maybe? He had waited for him to come back; he was sure he would. He never did though. He had given up when it had started rain, washing away the foot prints the younger boy had left behind. It was all so hopeless. It was painstakingly obvious that Ciel did not like him and that he clearly didn't enjoy his company, but he couldn't help wondering what he was really like. Who was Ciel Phantomhive? Why does he wear that eye patch? Why is he so cold? There were so many questions, but there was one in particular he wanted answered the most: Who is most special to you? It was a good question. As far as he knew the boy lived with just his butler. Could he be the one most special to the boy? He sighed; it was more than likely.

It was a moment before Alois heard something outside of the shack. Foot steps were making their way around to the door. He panicked. What if it was a serial killer or rapist? He quickly got up and hid behind one of the many crates that littered the room. Worst. Hiding. Spot. Ever. He cringed as the creaked open and foot steps echoed in the small room. The closer they came the quicker his heart beat. Then they stopped. Did he leave?

"Is this where you've been all day?" Alois startled as the tall man above him spoke in a quiet but demanding voice.

"What were you thinking? You should know how bad this place is for your health. What with the dust and mold all over the place; and what would you do if you happened to be bitten by a poisonous spider?" His stomach churned with those words. Those words dripped with fake worry. It was sickening thought: Claude worried.

"Claude?" he dared look up at him. Yes, it was him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. Why didn't you go to school?" _Because I hate it there. _

"I-I..."

"Well?"

"I...didn't feel well." Claude raised his eye brows.

"Why didn't you say anything? You know I would have let you stay home." It was true too. Alois had discovered early on that all he had to do was say he didn't feel well and Claude would allow him to stay home.

"I'm...sorry." He coughed as he whispered his apology. Why was he so weak? Damn it! He hated that about himself. It was only in front of Claude that he showed weakness. Though it was true the kids at school had made it cry plenty of times, he did his best not to let them see.

"Come on, let's go. You'll catch cold if you stay here much longer." Claude gently scooped the boy up into his arms, taking care to make sure he was comfortable before walking out into the pouring rain. Claude had given up his coat as a blanket to the young blonde and kissed the top of his head. He shivered again. It was times like these, when Claude was most nice, that he was scared the most. It never lasted and always brought havoc in it's wake.

…

Ciel followed his butler around the house, making extra sure to stay hidden. He knew he was up to something. But what? Moving quickly he ran and crouched behind the island counter in the kitchen. Sebastian had taken to doing the dishes. He stayed like that for ten minutes before starting to get angry. His legs were cramping and starting to fall asleep.

"That must be quite an uncomfortable position to be in for so long. Perhaps you should come out now." he stayed where he was. Maybe he was talking on the phone and he just didn't notice it?

"Young Master." _Damn!_

"What ever are you doing down there? I know I keep the floors clean but that doesn't give you the right to play down there like a child." Sebastian smiled to himself as he said this. It was times like these, when he caught Ciel acting his own age and/or in a silly manner, that he cherished the most.

"Shut up! I mean, be quiet!" Ciel stomped off and back into the living room. _Stupid butler! He knew I was there all along!_

…

Whew, done. Well I hoped you liked it (I myself wasn't to happy with it.) I want to thank all the people who reviewed in the past. I enjoyed every single one of them. ^-^

Review~


	10. Food for the Master

Hello my lovely readers! How are you? I must thank you all for the lovely reviews and for your amazing abilities to put up with last chapters crappiness. To make up for it I decided to try and do a quick update! :D This actually would have been up sooner if I had not gotten distracted by deathly rainbow mountains and bunnies shooting bullets out of their asses. Best. Distraction. Ever. NOT! DX OK enough of me. Thank you again for reading. Enjoy~

...

Ciel sat in the back of the class and listened as the teacher went through the instructions for their homework. He yawned and put his head down. Today was so boring. His entire day consisted of nothing but lectures, notes, worksheets, and more lectures. There was no yelling or shoving; there was no worrying about what that boy was going to do next, or whether or not he was going to have to defend himself from foreign hands that threatened to roam his body. The blonde was a menace! It was preposterous to think that even in his absence he managed to irritate him.

He sighed wishing that it was over already. He wanted to go home where he would be free to do as he pleased. Perhaps he would have Sebastian take them out to dinner tonight. Yes, that sounded good. But where would they go? Some fast food joint or maybe somewhere a little nicer? He felt he was in the mood for a proper meal, lobster to be exact. It was decided then; he would have Sebastian take them to Red Lobster for a calm evening outing. They hadn't done something like that since Madame Red had passed away.

"Hey!" Ciel gasped as a paper hit him in the face. It was the child in front of him.

"Take your damn homework doofus!" Ciel frowned as he rudely snatched the paper from the child. The boy glared right back acting as if it didn't bother him before blowing razz-berries and turning back to face the front. Ciel made a disgusted face as little drops of spit flew every where. Ew. It was then that the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Boys and girls alike rushed out of the building, each eager to start their weekend.

He grumbled to himself as he took a seat outside of the school on one of the benches as he waited for Sebastian to arrive. It seemed he was running late today. He was probably stuck in traffic. The thought irritated him as it brought to his attention the many times he had asked the other male to always be on time, even if it meant he would leave the house a bit early. _Lazy bum._

"Ciel!" Ciel jumped as his name was called from afar. He looked up to see a girl running towards him, he blonde curls bouncing with the motion.

"E-Elizabeth!" he wrapped his arms around her lazily in a hug.

"Lizzy, Ciel L~izz~y!" she drew out the syllables as she corrected him.

"Uh, fine, Lizzy. Um What's up?" he regretted asking the girl as she took a deep breath, readying herself to go into a long and drawn out explanation.

"Well, my friend Mary is having a party on Saturday. It's supposed to be just for fun so I asked if I could invite a friend," _Oh no!_, "And she said yes so I was hoping you would go with me." She batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly. _ Crap! What do I do? I really don't want to go go, but I don't want to be mean..._

Ciel turned his head in the direction of the sound of a car honking. _Sebastian!_

"Er, sorry Lizzy, I have to go." Her face fell as he said these words. Man, girls really knew how to make a guy feel bad. "But I'll talk to Sebastian about it, okay? Who knows, I might just show up." She smiled hugging him goodbye and thanking him. He waved quickly before turning and running to the car and climbing in the front seat. Sebastian watched, surprised that the boy was in the front at all.

"Good afternoon Young Master."

"Hey."

"Is there a particular reason you decided to sit up here? I don't think I've ever seen you do such a thing."

"I told you last night, things are going to change. This is just one of them. I'm not a child you know." Sebastian snickered to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot. Perhaps the boy was right, maybe he was growing up a little. Though, on second thought, 13 was a hell of an age to just now decide to start sitting up front. Whatever, it didn't really matter.

"By the way, don't worry about dinner tonight. I've decided that we're going to eat out."

"Have you now?"

…

"What?"

"I said we're going out to eat for dinner. I expect you ready in an hour." With that said Claude left the room. Alois sat there by himself on his bed. Out to eat? Really? But he hadn't deserved it. Not after what he did the other day.

It was strange; Claude was acting as if he had done nothing wrong. He was being nice, no, more than nice. He had thought it pretty cool at first, but now he was beginning to worry. There were very few times when Claude had been this nice and never did they have a happy ending. He sighed; it was pointless to worry. The would come soon enough. There wasn't anything he could do but wait. Claude's actions were as unpredictable as the weather. Sure you could say one thing is going to happen and for a time it may look that way, but it could just as easily change into something nasty. And that is what he feared the most.

…

"Are we there yet?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Almost. Honestly Young Master, where has your patience gone?"

"I'm hungry."

"It shows." Ciel crossed his arms and looked out the window.

It was only a few minutes before they arrived and Sebastian dropped Ciel off at the front to hold a place in line while he parked the car. As luck would have it Red Lobster was packed. There were people sitting on both the inside and the outside waiting to be seated. Children ran around or whined at their parents in frustration. He was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. He didn't have time for this. Quickly, he walked up to the server.

"Hello, welcome to Red Lobster. How many?"

"Two."

"Alright, that will be about a 30 minute wait." Oh no, he was not going to wait a half an hour just to be seated. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

"Here. Can you make it five?" she hurriedly looked at the chart then back to Ciel.

"I'm sorry, ten is the earliest I can get you in."

"That'll be fine, thank you." he handed her the money before walking outside to meet up with Sebastian. Once he found him he let him in on the plan and sat down on the curb. He frowned as his stomach rumbled. Right about now, fast food sounded pretty good.

…

Well I hope this chapter was better than the rest. I wrote this right before dinner and the whole time I was dreaming about Red Lobster's yummy biscuits. I don't know how they do it, but those things are amazing! Sadly in the end we had McDonald's. But whatever.

Review my lovely people for it makes me want to update faster!~ :D


	11. Acceptance

New chapter peoples. It gets a little intense, not really but I thought I'd put that in there anyways. Enjoy!~

…

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet and uneventful. Claude had requested he sit up front with him claiming that they needed to be closer; to spend more time with each other. There really wasn't much room for debate so he did as he was told. When the car came to a stop Alois looked up to see a giant sign that read "Red Lobster" and had said creature next to it.

"Red Lobster?"

"You like sea food, no?"

"Y-yes." So this was for him then. Claude had never liked sea food much, with the exception of live octopus.* He shuddered at the thought.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Then lets go."

Walking into the building they were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Ciel and Sebastian as they were being seated. Alois could feel his face heat up in shame as he remembered their last encounter. It wasn't one of his greatest accomplishments. Trying to distract himself he walked over to the tank to look at the lobsters. Pathetic creatures trapped in a tank full of water. That's all they were. When you thought about it that way, they weren't so different after all.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?" Alois turned his head to look at Claude standing behind him, he held the device that would vibrate and light up when their table was ready.

"I asked what you were thinking."

"Nothing really." Claude raised an eyebrow. It was obvious he was annoyed by his answer. It didn't matter though; they were in public, he couldn't do anything. Though home was a different story. With any luck he'd die here, choking on his food maybe. Alois couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the image of Claude laying before him; lack of oxygen dying his skin blue, his features twisted into a look of both fear and helplessness, and above all the lack of life in those merciless eyes. He sighed. Yes, that would make for a perfect dinner. He giggled, giddy with his own thoughts of death.

It wasn't until the device went off that he realized what was going on. He had totally forgotten where he was. Not that it bothered him. The confines of his imagination were brilliant. They were often responsible for his still being here. He knew that.

"Hello, your table is ready now. This way please.~"

…

Ciel rested lazily in the booth as he looked over the menu. There were plenty of choices; in fact, perhaps there were too many. He couldn't decide what he wanted. He smiled to himself as he remembered being a child and having the same problem. His smile faded though, as his childhood was short lived. There was so little to remember. At the same time though he felt the urge to move on. To forget. Things were steady now. He figured now was the time to create new memories, greater ones than ever before! No, it wouldn't happen. As much as he tried to picture it he couldn't. When he thought about it, there wasn't much for him to begin with. He had school; that was a given and Elizabeth too...maybe.

"Oh, Sebastian. I have something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"A friend at school, Elizabeth-"

"A girl?"

"Yes, well she invited me to go with her to a party. Is it alright if I go?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you."

"Though I am surprised you asked me at all. Normally you would never even consider such a thing, let alone ask for permission." Sebastian continued to think out loud as Ciel decided to ignore him.

About fifteen minuets into their wait, after the waitress had already came and took their orders, Ciel moved around uncomfortably. He really had to pee.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"The restroom."

"You should have gone before we left."

"Oh shut up."

Moving quickly he walked through to the other side of the restaurant. He looked around. No bathroom. He cursed under his breath. Why couldn't they just put them in a normal area, instead of some secret location in a corner or down some hallway? He asked a nearby waiter who kindly pointed him in the right direction. He sighed in relief as he neared the doors. He **really** had to pee. He walked in, surprised that nobody was in there. The place was so packed he would have thought for sure there would have been someone in here. Whatever, he didn't care.

Washing his hands after he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked over his complexion, making sure to take in every detail. His dark hair, pale skin, small, pink lips, and...that one blue eye. As a child he had adored his eyes. It was something he was always happy to share with his mother. But now they were only a dark reminder of his days in the underworld.

…

"_Father! Mother!" he cried as he ran through the halls. There was fire everywhere. It was on the walls, the drapes, the ceiling, the floors, absolutely everywhere. His lungs burned as the combination of running and lack of oxygen took its tole. _

"_Father! Mother!" he cried again as he neared a pair of doors. He threw them open and for a second he was relieved. He could see the faint outline of his father sitting in what was his favorite chair._

"_Fath-!" he stopped as the smoke moved to reveal his Father's true condition. Burned. Destroyed. Mutilated. Gone. Dead._

"_Young Master! Please, you must get outside!" That voice was the last one he heard before his memory stopped._

_ There was a time skip. He didn't know how long it was, but there was a piece missing from when the fire happened and when he arrived here._

_ He woke up on the floor of a cage. It was cold, damp, and musty. He could feel the moisture in the air as it weighed heavily on his small and weakened body. He wondered shortly if he looked as frail as he felt. He looked around. There were other children all around him. Each and everyone covered in dirt, scratches and bruises. Their clothes were tattered and worn. One sat in the corner huddled with whom he assumed to be a friend. They clung to each other desperately, shaking and scared. He turned to the bars behind him. Outside his prison things were dreary and grim. The walls were made of cement bricks. Dark red, blue and purple tapestries adorned them along with silver candles. They shown dimly around the room offering little, if any comfort__ at all. _

_ He jumped as the doors behind him opened. People scurried down the broken steps. Their loud guffaws echoing about the small area, so loud he had to cover his ears. They quieted some as they reached him. Murmurs filled the room. Words such as " delightful, precious, perfect, and sacrifice" flitted through the air. His breath hitched in hi throat. What did they mean sacrifice? _

_ There was no time to wonder as hands greedily grabbed at him. They pulled on his arms and legs. They removed his clothes roughly holding him down on a stone table. Images flashed before him. There were people, masks, cloaks, and...and heat?_

_ He squirmed more as he felt warmth collect at the side of his upper back. What was that? They're laughing; why? Panic was rising in his chest. He didn't know what to do. _

"_H-h-help!" he screamed as loud as he could. "Help me! Please, God!" he shouted to the heavens over and over again. _

_ There was no answer._

_ Tears streamed down his face. Why did He not answer? God, why do you not help?_

_ His scream pierced the air. The room filled with the horrid stench of burning flesh and all at once things were silent._

_ It was at that moment that he changed his mind. God was a cruel and unforgiving man. He giveth with one hand and taketh with the other. And boy did he take. _

_He took his family, his freedom, his innocence, love, his home, his dog, all of his precious belongings and most of all, his dignity; gone, all of it. All that was left was an empty shell. That's all he was. He couldn't fight for himself. He was worthless. He did not fight when those dirty hands roamed his body. He let them defile him. But what did it matter? He was garbage anyway. They beat, bruised, scratched, cut, clawed, tore, ripped, and broke him. They destroyed the pair of precious sapphire gems that were his eyes. Damaging his right eye beyond repair. It was purple, discolored, and had the faintest trace of a pentagram. Something they had actually tried to embed in his eye._

_ Months had passed. All hope of escaping was gone. He accepted this a long time ago. He was dead on his feet. There was nothing lest for him to live for, so why should he care? God had betrayed him; left him to die. _

_ One day, when he lay alone in a corner of his confines, something happened. The shadows that surrounded him fled; light poured into the room. Screams could be heard. They were loud; deafening. But this time it wasn't him. The screams belonged to their captors. Shots rang out and blood was shed. It didn't last long. Soon he was carried out above ground with a blanket wrapped around him. And that was it. He was free._

_Free..._

_ No, his body was free. He would never escape that horrible place. It would stay forever with him, a redundant dream that would play over and over and over._

…

Ciel smiled softly to himself. His reflection mirroring his actions. Again he looked himself over. From his dark hair, pale skin, small pink lips, and...and that one blue eye accompanied by a not so similar twin. He wasn't perfect, but he somehow was able to accept himself the way he was. What had befallen him lately? He was flabbergasted. Suddenly he found his life brightening, changing in ways that he never thought possible. But why...?

…

Yeah, another chapter finished! :D This one was a long one too. And we get a lookie loo into Ciel's past, whoo! Now some of you might have noticed the little (*) hang'n around up there. Well that, as in traditional manga, is used to show that there is an authors note. So if you ever see those, if you feel the need, just skip on down to the bottom here to see what it is, otherwise don't worry about it. :)

*Live octopus: My teacher mentioned it one time. They actually have to shove it down your throat to keep it from killing you. I thought that fit Claude pretty nicely.

Well enough of my ramblings, though I appreciate it if you read them anyway.

Review!~~~


	12. Honest Feelings

Bathroom. He needed a bathroom. Now.

Alois did his best to maneuver his way through the crowded restaurant. People shoved and pushed as they passed him. Tch, typical. Nobody ever paid any mind to him, with the exception of Claude that is. But really, who would want him to? Stupid disgusting, narcissistic pig. He could feel the anger building in his chest and mind. He didn't know what had come over him, but he suddenly found himself in an awful situation where he feared he would snap. Irritation plagued him; his own skin felt uncomfortable.

He growled as yet another person shoved him; if only he had a death note. Yes, even Alois fantasized of having the supernatural power to kill people.

Relief flooded through him as he neared the bathrooms. There he would be able to escape the chaos that was the crowed building. He nearly ran in his need to escape, instead laughing loudly he drew angered stares of annoyance. Like he cared. The blonde grasped the cold metal handle and swung it open. Simultaneously a small yelp followed by a thud sounded on the other side.

Oops.

"My bad." he walked in nonchalantly as if he had done nothing wrong; the heels of his shoes clicking on the linoleum tiles. He didn't bother to look at the boy he had just hit with a door. If he did they would surely expect an apology, which he was not going to give.

"Is that any way to treat your friends?" Alois stopped where he was at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Honestly, I thought you were better than that." the blonde spun around quickly to see his dark haired prince standing behind him; rubbing his forehead where a bump was already forming.

"Ciel! " he ran towards the shorter boy, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Clearly." Alois gently pushed Ciel's hair up and away from his forehead. It was red where the door had made contact and the bump was clear as day.

"Oh, wow. I'm really sorry Ciel." the younger boy lightly smacked his hand away before brushing his fingers through his hair to pull it back the way it normally was.

"Whatever. Next time though, be a little more careful would you? I don't want to have to worry about doors flying open to hit me in the head."

"R-right. Sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Ciel's voice echoed in the small space, "Sorry doesn't fix anything, okay? So just stop. I get it already. I forgive you. That's what friends are for."

Alois stood rooted to the spot; his blue eyes wide with shock. Friends? Did Ciel Phantomhive just refer to himself as his friend? His heart thudded loudly in his chest; he was sure the boy could hear it, he must.

"What's wrong with you?"

"...friends?"

"Isn't that what you said we were?" Ciel looked at him expectantly.

"Yes...but."

"But what?"

"I...I thought you said you hated me..." Alois didn't know whether it was shock or from the rush of adrenalin, but he felt light headed.

Ciel stood there and watched him without answering. His eyes studied him for what seemed like forever.

"I don't hate you."

…

Sebastian sat at the table alone quietly picking at his food. Ciel had been in there for an awfully long time. Perhaps he fell in. it wouldn't surprise him. Madame Red had mentioned a story long ago of when Ciel was a child being potty trained; in which case he had indeed fallen in.

"How is everything?" a high female voice sounded to his left.

"Just fine, thank you."

"Speak for yourself." Both Sebastian and the waitress turned around to find the young Phantomhive. Ciel flashed a quick smile before scooting into the seat opposite of the older male.

"Nice of you to join me, Young Master."

"Be quiet and eat your food." Sebastian smiled a cunning grin before turning his attention to the platter in front of him.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Like what?" Sebastian feigned surprise.

"As if I would know what goes through that dumb head of yours."

"You should have some idea. We've been together for over two years now after all."

"Hmph." As much as he'd hate to admit it, Sebastian was right. Two years was a long time. Adding in the fact that they had a fairly good relationship, he came to the conclusion that maybe he was not as good a friend as he thought he was. Perhaps they would plan something for tomorrow. Oh! But then there was Lizzy's party he was supposed to attend. Great, sounds like fun. Not.

"Sebastian, do we have anything planned on Sunday?"

"No, not yet."

"Then take note not to make any plans. We're going out."

"Oh? And where to might I add."

"That's your job. Nothing fancy."

"Yes, my Lord."

…

Yay me new chapter!~ :D

Good news! I am now officially on Winter break, which means...more updates! Bad news, I find myself reverting back into my Naruto fandom. -shot- I'm trying to keep focused, but it's hard. XD

So how about this: review and I'll make sure to put up another chapter either 1) before Christmas or 2) on Christmas day, BUT NO LATER!

The more reviews the better and faster the update!~


	13. I spy

"_I don't hate you."_

Ciel's words played in his head over and over again. Did he really mean that? He didn't hate him? There was no way that he could have heard him right. He had lost the chance to ask though because as soon as he had said them, Ciel had walked away. Was he embarrassed? Why? There was so much going through his head; so many questions and emotions. Did this mean that they were friends?

"_Is that anyway to treat your friends?"_

Yes. Had had called himself his friend. Alois grabbed the fabric that covered his skin above his heart. Friends. Him and Ciel were friends. A smile spread it's way across his face and Alois resisted the urge to squeal like a yaoi fan girl. This day was the happiest day of his life, at least since the death of the old man. Things were certainly changing.

Covering his mouth with his and to suppress a giggle he opened the door to the restroom and headed back to his table. His smile never wavered, even as the people continued to push him as he walked past. Not even Claude could ruin this good mood he found himself in. Euphoria had to be the only way he could describe his feelings.

"Welcome back." Claude raised an eye brow as he watched the blonde take his seat across from him.

"Thank you." he smiled to the older male.

Claude sat back against his seat and watched as Alois put his hands in his lap and swung his legs back and fourth. Something was off. Very, very off. Even with all the time they had spent together never had he seen the child so happy as to just be. He didn't like it. Regardless of what had happened from the time he left to the time he got back he was going tot have to change a few things. Tomorrow was Saturday. Undoubtedly Alois would spend his morning watching cartoons until noon. He always did. Not only that, he had an important meeting he was to attend, so that was a no go. He already knew Sunday was going to be a problem as well. He couldn't help the feeling that he was losing control.

"Claude?"

"Hm?" he looked up, surprised by the sudden interruption of his thoughts.

"What's wrong? You were making a funny face." As if to prove his statement Alois wrinkled. his brow and tried to glare with ferocity, his mouth down in a frown.

"It's nothing." Alois shrugged and went back to checking out his surroundings, lost in his own little world.

Ridiculous. These games that they were playing were beginning to bore him. Something was going to change and very soon.

…

Ciel sat contently in the front seat of the car. Dinner had been a nice change of pace. They would have to do it more often. Spending time with Sebastian had suddenly become something of the norm. honestly he had never thought of such a thing ever actually catching his interest. What thirteen year old boy would want to spend his time with a grown man anyway? Whatever, he was happy. Of course, he was sure right about now he was not the only one. He thought back on his encounter with Alois in the restrooms. His words had set something off in the other boy. Something big he could tell. He only hopped that he would not regret it later. Knowing the blonde menace though, he would find some way to make him think twice about his actions. However, what was done was done. He could not change the past.

"Thinking, my Lord?"

"Mm" Sebastian chuckled at his absence of mind.

"Don't forget that when we get home you are to call Miss Elizabeth and let her know you'll attending the party."

Ciel blink as he remembered his earlier conversations. He had become quite forgetful as of late. To many things on his mind.

"Yes, yes of course."

…

Saturday morning came bright and early for Ciel. He had asked Sebastian the previous night to wake him up before he left to go grocery shopping. He wasn't really too excited for the party, if you could even say he was excited at all. No, instead he preferred to take things slow. He wasn't much of a morning person to begin with. Overall, his entire morning consisted of getting up at eight, going down stairs to eat his breakfast and watch cartoons, (Namely Pokemon) and then a shower before getting dressed. Maybe it was just him, but he had the sudden feeling that his life was more than a little boring. Now that he thought about it, he never really did anything. He would surely have to work on that. His anti-social tendencies would surely lead him to ruin.

Ciel jumped as the phone rang loudly throughout the house. He quickly made his way down stairs and into the kitchen picking up the phone and taking a seat at the table.

"Hello, Phantomhive residence." he waited patiently for a reply.

"Hello?" he waited again. Nothing.

"Whatever." he mumbled to himself and hung up the phone. Looking at the clock Ciel decided that it was late enough for him to have his lunch and maybe do a little homework before heading out.

…

"_Hello, Phantomhive residence...Hello?"_

Claude listened to the quiet mumble of annoyance on the other end of phone before the irksome sound of a deadline rang in his ears. Hitting the end button he set the phone on the dash of his car before starting it up and driving down the street.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Your life is about to change."

…

Hello again my lovely people. How are you on this fine evening? Well like I said, I would have this chapter up either before or on Christmas and here it is! :D So what do you think? Yeah I know I make Claude horrible. I'm sorry for those of you who like him. It's not that I don't, I just see him as someone who might do this...if that makes sense. No worries though.

As I mentioned before I may become a little slow on this one due to my reverting back to Naruto fandoms. -shot- And it did lead me to write a SasuNaru oneshot, so if you're interested and love me, you'll go check it out. :)

Again thanks for reading and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and/or if you don't celebrate it, I wish you a Happy Holiday.

Review~They make awesome gifts~ :)


	14. Left to take

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes Sebastian. Enough already." Ciel growled in annoyance.

"Fine, but please call me when you arrive so I know you're safe."

"Right." He hung up the phone and sighed in agitation. Sebastian was being paranoid. He was running late with his shopping and wouldn't be home for another half hour or so, which meant he would either have to wait or go himself. Not wanting to spend anymore time there than he had too, Ciel had opted for the latter choice. Sebastian though, being the wonderful and responsible guardian he was, had protested. He was thirteen, almost fourteen. He could handle walking to a friends house.

_Friends._

Yes, that was right. He had friends now, didn't he? A week or two ago, he would have never believed you. The whole situation was almost surreal. So much had changed in such a small amount of time. He just hoped it was for the better.

Ciel pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he slid off the stool and placed the phone back on the receiver. He grabbed his keys, cell phone and the directions that Lizzy had given him before walking out and locking the door behind him. He shivered at the slight chill in the air. October had brought with it the promises of winter soon to come. Not only that, but Halloween was also well on its way. Pulling out his phone he sent Sebastian a quick text message reminding him to pick up some candy. Pulling open the directions, Ciel headed off down the street.

…

"Go, Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuuu!"

Alois stared at the screen as bright pictures flashed across it. Pikachu was by far his favorite Pokemon. Cliche? Yeah, but he didn't care. Pikachu had spunk; its own awesome personality and abilities. Plus, it was cute and adorable. What did they call it in Japan? Kawaii? Yeah, that was it. He always had his own fascination with the Japanese. Maybe someday he'd learn.

"Alois." he quickly turned his head at the sound of his name. "Are you staying here today?"

"Mhmm."

"Very well. I may be home late."

"Okay." not that he cared. He watched as Claude grabbed his brief case and walked out the door. Listening to the sound of the car starting and pulling out of the driveway he turned his attention back to the T.V. What was it that Claude did anyway? He never had told him. Why?

…

Claude kept one hand on the steering wheel as the other loosened the tie that hung around his neck. It was a pain always having to dress nice only to take most of it off as soon as he got in the car. What could he really do though? His job required him to do so; working underground that is. Yes, that is where the infamous Claude Faustus spent his "office hours." He was a smuggler, a dealer, messenger, you name it. He did what he was told and in exchange he was offered protection from the law and a great salary. It was brilliant. Risky, but brilliant.

A smile spread its way across his face as he spotted a child walking on the side walk. A boy who's shiny blue hair moved in the breeze.

Ciel Phantomhive.

What on Earth was the child doing out here so far away from his house? He looked at the clock on his dash board. He was already a few minutes late. At the same time though, he knew he wouldn't have another opportunity such as this one. The boss wouldn't mind, not if he brought him a present. It wasn't exactly as he planned it, actually it was better. It seemed the cards were in his favor and he wasn't one for passing up a chance like this. Pulling the car over alongside the sidewalk and slowing down to match the boy's pace, he rolled down the window offering up a kind smile.

"Nice to see you again, Ciel. Need a ride?"

…

Ciel looked down at the paper in his hands and back up to the addresses on the nearby houses. Maybe it was just him, but he got the feeling he had taken a wrong turn a few streets back. He really was bad with directions. Maybe it was his getting lost that had Sebastian worried and not so much him being assaulted. He had to admit though; he never really saw the logic in Sebastian's mind. They did, after all, live in a relatively safe part of town and the neighborhood even had its own night watch. What was there to possibly be so worried about? Noticing the car that suddenly pulled up beside him though, he suddenly got the feeling that perhaps he should be more worried than he thought.

"Nice to see you again, Ciel. Need a ride?"

Or not.

"Claude...right?"

"How kind of you to remember me. Where are you headed?"

"A friend's house. Though I'm not sure I'm going the right way." he admitted sheepishly.

"Hop in, I'll give you a lift." Ciel hesitated as he thought about the offer. Sure, this guy was an adult so he surely must know his way around. Besides he was responsible...right? He had helped him before with no problems.

"Alright." he grabbed the handle and opened the door, plopping down in the passengers seat. Almost immediately Claude locked the doors. At first this startled him, but then it occurred to him that Claude was obviously a man of safety and in turn he buckled his seat belt. He adjusted himself quietly as they began to drive down the road. When they reached the end of the street, Ciel pulled out the paper that had the directions written on them.

"Here. I'm not really sure where it is, but I don't think it's too far." Ciel waited patiently for the man to take the paper. Instead he watched as they made a right, then a left, and another right bringing them out onto the main streets. 

"Claude." the man ignored him. "I don't think this is the right way. It shouldn't be this far from my house. Are you listening to me?" Things were beginning to frustrate him as he was continuously ignored.

"I can hear you just fine."

"Then here." He placed the directions in front of him. Claude glanced at them before taking them and tossing them out his window.

"Hey! What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking you to a friend's house." Ciel could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. This was not what he had asked for.

"Take me back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Claude took a turn down a narrow street and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"What do you mean? Hey what are you-!" The rest of his words were blocked by the older males hand.

"Look, I was nice enough to give you a ride. How about keeping quiet?" Ciel's eyes widened as he was about to protest. Before he even had the chance, a sharp pain shot its way through his neck. His eyes closed as his consciousness fell into darkness.

…

-singing- Bad boys, bad boys. Whatch'ya gonna do? Whatch'ya gonna do when they come for you?

Yep Claude's a meanie. For now anyway. Sorry for the late chapter. I was distracted by Pokemon. This would have been up earlier had I not spent my entire morning watching it. XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

Review~

Also if you're up to it, PM me. I'm board and always up for chatting and making new friends.~ :)


	15. Lost

Hello and Happy New Year! :D It's finally 2012 and you know what that means; time to start my official plans against the upcoming zombie apocalypse! Don't pretend like you don't care. We all know it's going to happen. :)

Anyway, enjoy.~

...

Pathetic.

Ciel Phantomhive was a truly pathetic human being. He had never imagined it to be this easy. Really, one would have thought that the single air to the Phantomhive name would be more guarded; protected. Sebastian was a force to be reckoned with; he knew that. It was why he had spent countless hours devising a plan that he was sure would not fail him. In reality, it didn't. Not that he had the chance, but all well. He had his prize. His beloved doll. Such a mysterious child Ciel was. He couldn't wait till the moment when he would at last taste what he had been thirsting for. He would make a truly luscious feast of the boy.

Delectable.

Delicate.

Divine.

"Delicious."

And feast he would. But what of his other toy? Alois would surely be heart broken. No, no. He would take care of him. As selfish and rude as the boy was he still managed to hold a sliver of his fascination. Some where inside he found a simplistic something. Something that drew in his curiosity.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

He briefly wondered whether or not it was even worth it anymore. His game with the blonde had grown boring. In truth, he had never planned it to last this long. In the beginning, when he had stumbled across the helpless boy, he had thought, that by saving him from the old man, he would gain himself some entertainment; state his boredom. And for a while it did. Alois had provided him with countess surprises as well as showed him his ability to satisfy ones needs. To his surprise though, he found that even without the encouragement the average person required, Alois still came back to him. Originally, he had expected that, with a hard enough shove, he could push the boy into his own demise. After all his life was not of happiness and love; some of the mandatory things that humans crave. Instead of letting his lack of affection bring him down, Alois used it to push himself forward. He depended on Claude for almost everything and yet at the same time he held something over him. But what, he did not know. He was tired of it though. Now was the time to separate his curiosity from its confines on the boy and move on, before it's too late. He had had a good run, he was delighted for the end, _his _end.

_Satisfaction brought it back._

Ciel was his new toy. Easy. Simple. All that was left was get rid of Alois. He was sure he could come up with something. Perhaps he would be killed in a terrible accident or maybe he would just mysteriously disappear. Both of those options were probable. No one would truly care enough to dig very deep in the happenings. But...what if they did? There was no such thing as a perfect plan. If there was even the smallest chance that he would be suspected, then it would all be over. He would lose everything. There had to be some way. Maybe he could push him far enough into the darkness so that he would do the work himself and commit suicide.

Unlikely.

Only when he pulled into the underground parking lot did it occur to Claude that maybe, just maybe, Alois didn't have to disappear at all. It was obvious that he liked Ciel. He was enchanted by him. So much so, that it would be easy to bring him down. He would bring him and Ciel both, together, down into the underworld; back to where they both originated from. No more would he wait. The spider would make his move.

…

"No, it's fine. Thank you very much Miss Elizabeth." pulling the phone out from between his shoulder and ear, Sebastian returned it to the receiver hanging on the wall. Elizabeth had called with darkening news; Ciel had not shown up to the party. But how, why? Where could the boy have gone? He was sure that he did not run away as he had before. No, no. Ciel had promised not to do such a thing ever again. Had he gone the wrong way? Maybe. The boy had not been gifted with the talents his father had been. The only problem with that thought was the fact that he wasn't answering his cell phone. He knew he had it. He had been sent a text not too long ago reminding him to buy candy for the up coming holiday. No, something was terribly wrong. Ciel was gone and it was up to him to get him back. The only problem was how.

Friends.

Of course. Ciel had recently acquired a friend, someone whom he thought fondly of. Alois. He had often heard stories of anger and irritation about the blonde terror. Who would have guessed that in the end they would become close? Thinking about it, he figured that that would be the best place to start. He looked at the clock on the oven. Originally, he had left expecting to be back by noon; realistically, he had gotten home at fifteen till one. Now, however, it was just before 3 o'clock. It hadn't been long, but in situations such as these time was crucial. Children were abducted everyday, some never to be seen again. He wasn't about to let that happen. Setting down the groceries he had been putting away he grabbed the phone and dialed 911. he would make sure that Ciel returned safe and sound. He was not about to lose the one person that meant something to him. Not now; not ever.

…

Filler, this chapter was a filler. But don't hate me yet, good things are sure to come. I'm pretty excited right now so I'm sure I'll have the next chapter up soon~ (The 6th ish mah birfday ^-^)

Anyway, review.~ The wonderful sound of my email is extremely encouraging.~ :D


	16. Trapped

Alright, for those of you that may have been a little confused, everyone in this story is human. This is in fact an AU (Alternate Universe) story so for any confusion in the future please just remember that. Sorry for anyone who was confused. :)

_..._

_Family._

It was something he had never had, but always wanted. From the very beginning it seemed that fate had set its cruel sights upon him. Life had not been kind to him. From his retched birth to his distraught childhood and the tragic death of his brother, Luka. Luka had meant a great deal to him regardless of the fact that they had not actually been biologically related. He had met him when he was younger, back when he had been living in a small village. He was alone; always alone. That was up until the day he had met the younger child. Alois had been dozing up on a hill that over looked the village. It wasn't until the shrill laugh that rang in his ears that he was aware of the others presence. His dreary eyes opened to see the other running through the nearby patch of blue bell flowers, his ginger locks bouncing in the breeze.

"Hey," he had shouted, "Can't a guy get some peace and quiet around here?" Regardless of his strong and commanding tone the kid continued to laugh as he lifted his arms into the air as if he were a plane.

"Hey, do you want to play?" his smile was bright and full of cheer.

"Tch, no."

"Please! You could be the king and I could be your loyal servant."

"King...servant?" it seemed that suddenly, sleep was not so important.

"Yeah. It's easy. Just tell me what to do. Your wish," he did his best to lower his voice into a sense of enchantment, "Is my command." Alois looked at the boy with a puzzled look. Could he really be serious? Was he that desperate for a friend or was he that easily manipulated?

"Fine. Servant, I want you to bring me the finest sandwich you can find!"

"Yes, your Highness." he bowed on one knee before taking off in the direction that lead back to the village. Alois stared after him, even after the boy was out of sight.

_Yes, your Highness._

Those three words had set something off inside him. If that boy was willing to do whatever he asked then, maybe, just maybe, they could be friends. Sure enough, thirty minutes later, said child returned; sandwich in hand.

"May I present to you, your sammich." Yeah, they could be friends.

That day was the best day of his life.

Friday was the second best day of his life. Meeting Ciel had meant a great deal to him, but to hear him state that they were friends took the cake. Things were changing. Suddenly life didn't seem so bad. Claude had become distant with him. It was almost enough to lead him to believe he was a normal child; with the exception of his past and current circumstances. He was happy, yes, but he was nervous. He felt uneasy. Something was about to happen. He just hopped it lead to greater things.

…

Darkness and light. They were like two sides of the same coin; one couldn't exist without the other. He was lost in the dark. Somehow his light had disappeared. He couldn't see. Where was he?

Ciel shivered as he began to become aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the continuous chatter in the back round. People? No...children. He was surrounded by other children. Opening his eyes he waited for them to adjust to the dim lighting. As time passed he noted the brick walls with candles adorning them. No electricity? That would explain the cold cement beneath him. Slowly he sat up. Almost immediately the talking stopped.

"Where am I?" he looked to a small boy on his left. His green eyes looked at him with curiosity. "Hello? Didn't you hear me?"

"Taylor doesn't talk." Ciel looked to another child on his right.

"What?"

"His name is Taylor. He can't talk." he looked back to the boy he was previously talking to. He was small, really small. Regardless of his stature though Ciel was sure they couldn't be far in age. Something about the way the boy held himself told him so. His brown hair moved to cover his eyes as he looked away.

"OK, then can you tell me where this is?"

"No one knows."

"Then how am I supposed to get out of here?" Ciel could feel the distinct beating of his heart as panic began to rise in his throat.

"Don't worry. You;re OK...for now."

"For now?"

"Never mind that. My name is Aaron. You already know Taylor and those two," he pointed to a pair of boys in a corner that appeared to be twins, "Are Nathan and Noah. Nathan's the older one." Taking this as his initiative he looked over the others. Aaron seemed to be about sixteen. He had golden blonde hair and unusually tan skin considering his being here. His face was sprinkled with light freckles and his eyes were a light chocolate brown. The twins were almost completely different. Both had pale skin and black hair accompanied by light gray eyes. They were carbon copies of each other with the acceptation of the scars that ran across their opposite cheeks. None of them had very many clothes on. Just dirtied shirts and shorts. No socks.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few months at the least. These guys a little less. I was alone when they first brought me here."

"They?"

"Mhmm. We don't really know who they are. We never call them by a name. It's always just a simple 'Yes sir.'" Aaron seemed to know the in's and out's; do's and don't's. Ciel was grateful for the other boy's welcoming attitude. It helped to calm him, even if just a little. Assuming their conversation was over he leaned against the wall and rested his head against it. All that was left to do was wait.

…

A new chapter with new characters! Please note that none of these new characters actually exist. They are all original characters that I have created myself specifically for this story, mostly only because I needed more people. .

Anyway hope you enjoyed!

Review~


	17. Abandoned

Something was off. Claude had come home late as expected, but something about him had changed. He was calmer; content. It was odd, but at the same time Alois welcomed it. So much had changed in the last week that this slight attitude adjustment didn't seem so important. Within the span of one week he had gained a friend and something of a semi normal life. Claude hadn't laid a finger on him in five days. It was weird. He missed it; the loss of attention and affection. It was better this way though, right? Normal children didn't have the sort of relationship he was used to. It was just...something felt off, like he was missing something, but what?

"Alois." Claude's deep voice sounded on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"Grab your shoes and coat. We're leaving."

"Leaving? Where?"

"We're going to a friends house. Now hurry." Alois watched as Claude left, rushing after him as he descended the stairs. Looking over the railing he observed the man talking to a few others; instructing them on what to take and what to leave. Quickly he ran back into his room and grabbed a bag before filling it with a few things of his own. When he thought he had everything he would need he slipped on his shoes and a jacket before going down stairs to meet up with the others.

"What have you git there?" one of the men stopped and pointed to the bag.

"My stuff." he answered as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your stuff?" the man let out a loud and brash laugh, "You won't need that where you're going." Alois gingerly walked away as the other continued his riant. What did he mean? Of course he would need it!

"Alois!" he turned as his name was called, "Lets go." Eagerly he climbed into the backseat of the car that Claude had previously gotten into. As soon as the door closed the car set into motion.

"Claude, Claude where are we going?" no answer came from the other. Deciding to drop it, Alois sat back and looked out the window. It was late and the city was alive with people. Bright lights flashed across his face as he watched the buildings fly past. It wasn't long before they turned into to an alley where the city life was dark and grim. People gathered in little bunches, probably selling tricks and various drugs. The people outside watched warily as the passed, as if they were going to be the ones to stir up trouble. This was a bad place to be.

When the car stopped he quickly got out to stand beside Claude. The tall brunet was discussing an arrangement of sorts. The man in front of them was a littler shorter and way buffer. He was intimidating to say the least. He wasn't the only one. There were more of them; people like him. They were all over the place. Most of them were talking in hushed tones, some of them glancing at him occasionally.

"Claude...?" Claude looked down at him, his stare was cold.

"Aden, take Alois here and put him with the others." Said man gave a yes sir be fore grabbing his arm and dragging him none to softly in the direction of a door.

"Others? Claude what are you talking about? Ow, hey. That hurts!" the man merely brushed him off before continuing his previous conversation.

"Let go!" the man gave him a tug. "Claude! Claude!" it seemed it was no use as the door shut behind them, blocking anymore of his attempts at getting to the other man.

The man, Aden as he was called, gave another tug to his arm. He was leading them through the house. Even here it was full of men; some of them hanging around on couches or smoking while playing a game of poker and of the sort. It was almost cliché. These people were bad, very, very bad. He remembered them, their kind. They were the underground's men. Drug dealers, murderers, and every trafficker know to mankind. Monsters. It was obvious now that Claude had clearly played a part in this. The farther into their hide-out he went the more the pieces fell into place.

Claude was a monster.

…

Ciel sat near the back of the room quietly chatting with Aaron about their pasts and where they came from. Occasionally Nathan and Noah would mention something here and there, but it was apparent that Aaron was the head of the small group. From what he had observed, the others depended on him quite a bit. When he thought about it he couldn't blame them. He was the oldest, they looked up to him, Taylor especially. He had soon learned that Aaron and him had known each other long before they were brought here. They were brought in from California. Kidnapped and shipped all the way here, to England. It more or lass explained the older boy's appearance. The twins on the other hand were from the London area. Regardless of their differences they all stuck together.

"So Ciel," Aaron turned to look at him, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Right, then that makes you second to youngest. I'm seventeen, the twins are sixteen, and little Taylor here is only twelve."

Ciel felt his heart ache with empathy. It reminded him of his own time in the underground. He had only been ten. It seemed things hadn't changed much.

"Claude! Please, let me go!" The boys all jumped as the sound of yet another child's voice cried for help on the other side of the door. 

"Stop fighting and do as you're told."

"Aden, please!" the door opened as another boy was thrown inside.

"Alois?" the blonde ignored him, instead pleading with the man that had brought him here.

"Aden, don't do this!" Immediately Ciel realized what the blonde was trying to do. He trying to protect himself in the only way possible: an emotional connection. By using the others' name he was hoping to establish some sort of relationship, hopefully one that would enable him to help them rather than hurt. Unfortunately for Alois it did no such thing. Said boy ran up to the door pulling on the locked handle. They couldn't do this to him, they couldn't, not again! Frustrated and scared he struggled to find some way out. It wasn't until Ciel spoke up for a second time that he even noticed the others.

"Alois?"

"Ciel?" he whipped around to face the younger boy. Sure enough there he sat, and he wasn't alone.

"Well get over here." Shyly he listened to the other blonde male, carefully taking a seat as close to Ciel as he could possibly get. He was surprised when the bluenette didn't pull his hand away as he held it for comfort. Seconds felt like hours as the group sat in an awkward silence. It wasn't until the twins broke the ice that things began to relax.

"He's so quiet."

"So shy."

"**What happened?"** both boys finished together.

"They're right." Aaron broke in, "You were a bouncing ball of energy just a moment ago. What's the matter, shy?"

"No...it's just..."

"Look," Aaron changed the subject, "Who cares right? I'm Aaron. Those two are Nathan and Noah, and that's Taylor, though he doesn't talk. Don't worry okay? Us kids stick together." Ciel watched with awe as Aaron beamed with his natural leadership.

"He's right." Ciel reassured him. _I hope anyway..._

"Ciel...I am so sorry. It's my fault you're here."

"What do you mean? Did you plan this?" Alois could see the doubt flood the others' eyes.

"No! Of course not! It's just, if I hadn't insisted on being your friend, none of this would have ever happened to you."

"That's not true."

"IT IS. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here right now."

"No, Alois you're wrong. Whether you realize it or not, Claude is the reason we're in this mess. If he wasn't the man he is then none of this would have ever happened. Not the abuse, not the pain, not the lies, none of it. You can't blame yourself. Don't you see what hes done to you?" Alois took the time to stop and think.

"But I-"

"No buts. Look, I'm glad I met you. I'll admit, I didn't like you at all in the beginning, but that's changed now, it''s different. I don't know how or why, but having you as a friend has changed me more than anything ever has before. Don't lose yourself, not now. Do you hear me? I'm here for you." Alois was quiet for many minutes. He was skeptical. This was an entirely new side of Ciel that he was seeing. He wasn't sure if he could trust him, he wanted too...but...

"Alois, I promise." Ciel held up their joined hands for emphisis.

"Alright."

…

Long, chapter is long. Originally I hadn't planned it to be, but you know what, it's better this way. XD

Well, school is back up and as boring as ever. Just a heads up, updates may be slower. It shouldn't be too bad though. :)

Review!~


	18. Waiting

Whoop, new chapter. I read the new chapter that came out this afternoon and it really made me want to update. ^-^ Warning, pay close attention here because things get a little complicated.

...

When one finds oneself doing nothing, always, they find the true sincerity of the connection between a life and the limited time bound to it. Time is precious, a gift, but in being so is wasted in such situations.

Ciel sat quietly in his own area of the room. His thoughts constantly fell back to the time. How long had he been here? How much longer until he was free? In the end, he decided he didn't want to know. Such deep, impossible thoughts would drive him mad.

Finding that he needed a distraction, Ciel busied himself with observing the others. It had become increasingly quiet since Alois' arrival. The boy seemed to have a knack for tension. Even as the blonde sat a small distance away, he noticed the obvious awkwardness in his posture.

"Alois, is something wrong?"

"No." his response was quiet as his blue eyes raised to meet his own. He could see the dishonesty in them.

"..."

…

Alois stared back at Ciel, his cerulean orbs reflecting distrust. It was obvious then, he knew he was lying. How could he not? He was a terrible liar; always had been.

Not caring to see the disappointment the other showed, he looked back down at his feet. He was thankful that Aden had not taken his shoes, socks, and shirt, like they so often did. The room was cold, with its blocked windows and closed off vents; the only source of light being the small lit bulb above them. It was like some sort of dungeon out of a fairy tale. Damsels in distress with no one to save them. Just like before. Nobody had tried to help him. It was only by a stroke of luck that the old man had gotten sick and died. With a little help that is.

Alois jumped as the door suddenly swung open, hitting the wall behind it roughly. Almost immediately Ciel and the others scooted as far back as possible. Alois noted the man standing in the door way was not the man named Aden that had brought him here. Instead, it just happened to be the one that Claude had previously been talking to. His shorter height did nothing to lessen his sinister demeanor; his build only adding to his angry features.

"You," he pointed to the small boy they called Taylor, "Lets go."

"What? But hes already been out once today!" Aaron was quick on his feet as he stood up in front of the small brunet, eager to defend him.

"Doesn't matter, the Boss wants him. Besides," He laughed loudly as the other bristled, "It's past midnight, that makes it the next day. Just be happy it isn't your tight little ass." He laughed again, louder this time.

"Tch, shut up! You're sick, Gage!"

"Say what you will." He waved him off, walking towards them as he did so, "It doesn't matter to me. In the end I get what I want. No matter what, I win, and you know something," he leaned down into Aaron's face, "I will laugh and you will cry."

"...Bastard."

"Heh." the boys all jumped in shock as Gage slapped the kid across the face. He stumbled back holding his cheek and licking the spot where his lip was cut.

"Learn your place, brat!" his voice held unwavering authority, "Now, you, get up!" he grabbed said child by his arm dragging him up by his arm; Taylor visibly wincing at the action.

"Don't grab him like that!" Gage smiled as he tugged on the younger's arm again, earning himself a silent scream of pain.

"Later kiddies." he sang as he slammed the door on his way out.

"Damn mother fucker!" Alois and the others watched painfully as Aaron screamed a loud concoction of swears.

He sat there hopelessly. Such a child as himself was useless in situations such as these.

"Aaron, Aaron stop."

…

It really is a sad sight to behold. A child who is so upset and frustrated, pushed to his limits. Harsh words and evil deeds were powerful things. Ciel watched as the tall blonde screamed and pounded the wall. He couldn't take it; he'd seen these reactions before and they never end well.

"Aaron, Aaron stop." cautiously, Ciel walked up to the older boy, being careful not to get in the way of his angered punches.

"How can they do that? He's just a little kid!"

"I know, I know. This isn't going to help him though."

"You're right...but..." Ciel relaxed slightly as Aaron's anger seemed to fade into sorrow. He knew how he felt, he understood what it was like, but they couldn't let their emotions get out of hand. So far they all seemed to be pretty good at that, with the exception of Aaron's out burst.

"Ciel, thank you."

"_**Now what do we do?" **_the twins spoke up from their spot in the corner.

"There isn't anything we can do."

"Actually," Ciel began, "There is."

"What?" Alois was next to join the conversation.

"We wait."

…

Sebastian pulled his coat tighter around himself as he walked down the street. He would have preferred to drive, but a nice car in these parts welcomed unwanted attraction. Hopefully he wouldn't be here long. In all honesty he had never expected to return; he had left this life far behind in the past, or so he thought. He never imagined that he would return to the underground. Back to the life of trouble and delinquency, filled with terrible people with terrible things.

A small bell sounded as he approached and opened a small door. He walked into the tiny dim shop. All around him lay an abundance of coffins, cob webs, creepy trinkets, and a fine layer of dust.

"Well, isn't this a fine surprise. I must say, I never expected to see you again, Demon."

"The same to you, Shinigami."

…

Okaaay, I know some of you are probably a little confused, but don't worry because I'm about to do a little clarifying.

1)Yes, they are ALL still human.

2)When I say "Demon" and "Shinigami" I am referring to their gangs. (Which I have spontaneously made up on the spot. XD ) Just as Claude and Sebastian are demons in the anime, and, as you can already guess I'm sure, Undertaker is a shinigami, that is whats separates them. Long story short Sebastian is an ex-Demon, the same gang to which Claude belongs.

If you don't get it, please don't worry too much. I promise that things will make more sense later on.

All this gang talk is reminding me of Durarara! Shizaya? I think yes. -goes to read Shizaya fanfiction-

Until then though, don't forget to leave a review.~


	19. The Return

"So tell me Demon, what brings you here?" Sebastian eyed the man in front of him. His long silver hair covered his eyes and ran far past his waist. He wore simple clothes; dark and robe-like. This was indeed the man of his past; Undertaker. He supposed it was a good thing the other hadn't changed. Normally people of their kind wouldn't associate with the other. The Demons and the Shinigami were rivals in the underground. Fortunately, their relationship was a special one. They were the peace keepers between the two gangs and as such were required to maintain a well kept friendship, regardless of the fact that neither of them were particularly fond of the other. Of course none of that really mattered now, Sebastian had left years ago, in favor of a different life.

"I've come because I need your assistance."

"Heeheehee," he laughed, "But whatever for? You left years ago. Surely you haven't returned, have you?"

"Of course not." he scoffed, "It's them who have come back to me."

"Oh?"

"They've taken someone precious to me; a boy."

"My, my my, this is a situation of great importance." he could tell the other was being mostly sarcastic. He didn't care, why should he? An old rival of his had returned for a favor; for help in bringing back a boy. Now that was funny.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I f you're not going to help me than just say so."

"Relax Demon. I'll find you some help. You know, the Shinigami aren't really fond of you, but I think I know someone who'd be more than willing. Heeheehee."

No, please no.

…

It was hours before Gage brought Taylor back. Aaron had thrown a fit when he saw the condition he was in. Ciel couldn't help but remember his own days in such situations. It wasn't something he wanted to think about, but when he was here, stuck in this god awful place, one couldn't help but see the past rise again. It was a dreadful feeling. He wanted to get away from it, fast. If only there was some way out; someway that he could help himself as well as the others to escape. There wasn't, not here; here in this place were he held no power what so ever. All he could do now is wait and hope that Sebastian rescued them in time. In time for what, he wasn't sure, but he knew they had to get away.

Ciel turned uncomfortably from his position on the floor. After Taylor was brought back and everything was settled, the group had decided to bed down for the night. He had to admit, he was tired, but sleep would not find him. His eyes drooped as his brain lay on the line of consciousness and sleep. He wanted to, he really did, but the butterflies in his stomach and tight feeling in his chest prevented him from doing so. He rolled over again, trying to get into a comfortable position on the hard floor. It didn't help that Gage had taken the few blanket they already had as punishment for Aaron's earlier outburst. He huffed a sigh and pulled at his hair. This was driving him crazy!

"Psst, Ciel, are you awake?" Alois' soft voice drifted over to him from a few feet away.

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?"

"..." Ciel sat there silently thinking of an answer. Was there something wrong? Besides being here in this place, no. he was tried, cold, and hungry just like the rest of them. So how was he supposed to answer that?

"Ciel?"

"I...I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Alois scooted closer, propping his head on his hand to look at the shorter boy in the gloomy darkness that surrounded them.

"I mean, I really don't know. I'm in a strange and unfamiliar place and I have no idea what to do. It's just like before. Nothings changed; I'm still that defenseless child I was before. The only difference is that this time I have Sebastian."

"And me." the blonde grabbed the others hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah..."

…

That stupid fucking bastard. How could he do this to him? Honestly, he really hadn't changed had he? Undertaker had been more than willing to lend a helping hand, but for all the wrong reasons. He never planned on helping him as a friend; instead it was to torture him. He never thought that going to the man would earn him the obnoxious ball of flamboyant man that currently was walking beside him.

"Ah, Sebas-chan it's been forever since I've seen you~"

"Far to short a time in my opinion."

"Oh Sebby, don't be like that." he pouted and brought a hand to his eye, wiping away an invisible tear. "Time means nothing to me, for our love will withstand any amount of time."

"Grell, please. If you aren't quiet I'm going to end up killing you myself."

"Love and death always did walk a fine line~" Sebastian could feel the vein throbbing in his forehead. This man would be the death of him.

"Say Sebas-chan, what exactly is going on anyway? Rumor has it you left ages ago. What brings you back?"

"Something important of mine has been stolen and I intend to get it back." Grell couldn't stop the sudden spark of curiosity that brought a dozen questions to his mind.

"What's so important that you would come back here?"

"They've taken my child."

"What?" Grell's eye's grew wide with shock, "You have a kid? With who?"

"Quiet down will you, he's not actually mine. After I left I took him into my care. We've been together ever since."

"Oh..." Grell grew quiet as Sebastian suddenly seemed to drop on his happy meter. So things really had changed.

…

New, chapter is new. -Duuurrrr-

I'd really like to thank everyone that reviewed. It means soooo much to me. ^-^ This is my first big successful story so I'm really excited to see it doing so well.~

Thanks again and don't forget to review~


	20. Caught Red Handed

How had it come to this? Sitting in the darkness, alone despite the people around him. Cold, lost, and shivering; wasting away. It was difficult to remember, to remember those days, that short amount of time in which he had been happy. Thought those moments were far and few between, he cherished them all the same. So why, why was it so hard to keep them? He was losing them; piece by piece the details faded, vivid images became dim and gray. So again, why?

_Him._

Claude was the one responsible. From the very beginning Alois had struggled to survive, to keep his head above the surface so as not to drown. But for what? To have the one most precious to him die, to be taken in by that disgusting and abusive old man? Or perhaps to meet Claude? No. That surely could not be his purpose. He was here because he wanted to be. He was searching for something; something he always wanted but never got:_. He was determined, he knew now that Claude had never cared, never wanted too, never bothered. He was used, damaged, and broken...but he could be fixed...right?

_Yes._

Yes, he could be taken, sewn and mended back together. He could and he was. His friendship with Ciel had begun the healing process. Meeting him had brought the pieces together, collected them from the darkest depths of despair, and befriending him had put them back together. Ciel's compassion and acceptance had saved him and he was grateful.

_Regrettably grateful._

He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault Ciel was here. Had he never met him, never pursued him, then Claude never would have known of his existence. _Such a regrettable mistake._ Even so, what was done was done. It was a fact and thus being so it could not be changed. Instead, he would have to work with it, use it to his advantage. He was here, together with Ciel. Claude had revealed himself, shown his true colors. There were no more secrets and nothing left to hide. They would win. They had too.

…

The streets were dark at this time of night. The crime lights flickered with uncertainty and shadows loomed deviously in the distance. Such surroundings brought back many memories for Sebastian. It appeared as if things hadn't changed since he left. All well, he supposed that was a good thing. It made it easier for him-

"Sebas-chan~, It's scary here. It's not safe~"

-And Grell.

"You do realize that this whole situation is unsafe, no? Grell I simply don't understand how you managed o get where you are today." Sebastian shook his head in painful thought.

"Why so mean?~"

"Shhh!" Sebastian quickly threw his arm in front of the red head. Grell grabbed his arm and leaned in close peering around the corner.

"What?" his voice was just above a whisper, "I don't see anything."

"Shut up Grell!" the raven haired male jerked his arm from the others grasp. This was it. This was where the infamous Demons called home.

"Grell, stay here and wait for me. Don't make a move until I come out of that door. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Sebastian turned and crossed the road to the other side, quietly keeping to the cover of his surroundings. It was quiet, too quiet for his liking. Normally, back then, there was always some sort of yelling going on. Whether it be a fight or a game or just for the hell of it, there was yelling, laughing, anything.

He cringed as the sound of a barrel being knocked over rang through the night. His thoughts had distracted him, something that should not have happened. He was losing his touch, but why? Was it because the thing he held most dear was at stake? Yeah, that was probably it.

Startled for the second time in a row, Sebastian froze as he heard movement coming from the inside.

_Shit._

Had he given himself away?

…

"Go on and take him back now! Ha ha!" a man yelled merrily to the men in front of him as he pushed the small brunet child towards them.

"Yes Boss."

This "Boss", was the man, the number one, the king. His name was Dwayne, and he was a force to be reckoned with. As leader of the Demons, one new he stood high in the rankings of people not to piss off. He was a tall man with a strong build, keeping his long black hair tied in a low pony, he wore dark clothing to match his even darker demeanor.

The men in the room roared with laughter as a couple of others took the boy by his arms, watching as his small and beaten frame was dragged away.

"Hey Boss!" a couple of men caught his attention as they came into the room.

"What is it?" they stopped short of the man in question as he gave them a look that said 'I'm busy, what the fuck do you want?'.

"There's somebody outside!" Dwayne quickly changed from annoyed to concerned. Nobody should be out there but one of his own. So who the fuck was wandering around?

"Then go get 'em and bring 'em to me." he stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Y-yes sir!"

…

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He knew it. This was bad. His plan didn't account for a head on attack. Not that it would have mattered. He was severely out numbered and in some cases, even out matched. Shit!

He tried to calm himself as best he could while slinking away back to where Grell stood vigilantly. His heart sank though as he heard the distinct sound of a door opening and loud footsteps after it.

"Who's there?"

No way...that couldn't be...

"!"

…

Oh noes~ What's going to happen to Sebastian? :o

Review to find out~


	21. Blood Shed

"Who's there?"

No way, it couldn't be...could it?

Sebastian froze as he listened to the yelling behind him. That voice, it sounded so familiar, but where had he heard it before?

"Are yous sure you heard someone?" the man sighed.

"Well... I thought I did. Maybe it was just my imagination after all." another, more boyish voice replied.

They were both so familiar. He knew these voices, these people; he was sure of it. Thinking back and digging into the deepest parts of his mind he listed everybody he could remember. It was then that a thought hit him. Could it be..._them?_

…

Dwayne followed closely behind the two men in front of him. So, there was someone snooping around, huh? Balderdash! He would have no such thing. He was the prestigious boss of the infamous Demons. He would not be caught off guard. Weakness did not exist in his world. He growled as he ran into the men in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your asses out there and see who the fuck I s messin' around!"

"Yes sir!" both men scrambled to get the door open as quickly as possible. One after the other they walked beyond the threshold of the door and into the cool night air.

"Whose there?" they waited quietly, listening for any sound that would give away the intruder. Several minutes passed as they stood waiting. Behind them, Dwayne stood tapping his foot in both irritation and impatience.

"Are you sure you heard something?" the elder male hissed to other. It was better to be wrong and take the punishment than make the boss wait.

"Well I thought I did..."

"You idiot!" the other whispered venomously, "What do you mean 'you thought'?"

"I-I'm not sure, I-" another loud thump followed by the sound of falling boxes interrupted them. Both turned, bringing up their guns and pointing them in the direction in which the noise had come from. Behind them, Dwayne waited with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"I don't care who it is, you shoot on sight." both men nodded silently as they moved forward, closing in on the area. Getting closer, the elder of the two pushed the other in front of him, giving him a look that said, 'I'm more important, you go first'. Frowning, he stalked forward, rounding the corner quickly and facing the pile of boxes.

"Come out!" he shouted.

Nothing.

"Come out now!" he took a step back as another box fell, his partner doing the same.

Fed up with his peons, Dwayne strode forward, roughly grabbing the guns and aiming straight ahead.

"You're mine." without hesitation he pulled the trigger without hesitation, the sound of falling boxes and gun powder filling the air as the imitated clap of thunder faded. He smiled wickedly as the image of pooling blood filled his vision.

"And the deed is done."

…

Ciel jumped from where he lay and sat up quickly. Somebody was outside! He'd hear a rather large thump, like someone had bumped into something and knocked it over.

"Sebastian..." he whispered to himself. Quietly, he got up and walked to the window. He grumbled as he tried to see around the boards obscuring his view of the outside. Feeling around, he grabbed an end and pulled as hard as he could, grunting with the effort. He gasped an his eyes widened as it gave way, his bottom his bottom hitting the hard floor and the wood clattering to the floor loudly.

"Ciel?" Alois looked around worriedly.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked from his spot with Taylor; the others had also stirred from their sleep.

"There's somebody out there."

"Who?" the blonde jumped to his feet excitedly, rushing over to try and look out the window as well.

"Shhh! I'm not sure."

"Do you think it's Sebastian?"

"Maybe..." Ciel's eyes were hopeful s he turned back to the task at hand.

"Well whoever it is is screwed." Aaron said nonchalantly laying back down.

"What?" the blunette looked over to him, clearly offended and confused.

"_It's true."_

"_He'll be killed."_ the twins added on and elaborated Aaron's previous statement.

You're wrong. Not Sebastian. He's different!" Ciel stared at the other as he mentally reevaluated him. What happened? Before, when he had first arrived, he seemed so sure of himself, so confident and positive. Now...now it seemed as if he had given up hope. Like he had accepted this place as his home, his future.

Both boys remained adamant in their starring contest. Neither one was about to give.

"Come out!" voices sounded from outside the window.

"Come out now!" Looking away Ciel refused to give up hope.

_Stay safe, please stay safe._

"You're mine."

_No!_

Ciel's body froze. Hist chest was tight and his vision blurred, his heart beating fiercely against his ribcage despite the seemingly frozen world around him.

"And the deed is done." Somebody out side laughed loudly as he heard them leave. Done? Done? What did they mean done? They shot someone. But who? Sebastian! Sebastian had come to save him, but they killed him. They killed the only person he had left; the only person he loved.

No.

No, he still had Alois right? Did he love Alois? Maybe. He didn't know; didn't know what to think, what to feel. Not that he could. His mind had shut down, preventing him from feeling the pain, the grief, the loss.

"Told you."

Ciel finally broke, grabbing onto Alois for support as fresh, hot, and silent tears slid down his cheeks. His body shuddered as he hiccuped for air. Alois sat quietly holding him and stroking his back in an attempt to comfort him. He ran his lithe fingers through the others soft hair. The action was comforting, pleasing. He clung to the other boy. He needed him. He needed him more than ever.

…

Oh noes! Not Sebastian!

Review to help him live! Reviews are an important life source for any story and its characters~


	22. Fools

_Come to me in sinful dreams for I have sinned and turned away from your celestial light. Here I lay in prayer, asking for your help. I left you once, clipping my feathered wings for those of skin and scales._

_Forgive me._

_In your presence, at your feet, I kneel here to ask..._

_Forgive me._

…

Have you ever had to sit and watch as someone you cared about sat in pain and agony? To watch as someone died, their soul withered and dry, their heart broken. That's what Alois saw when he looked at Ciel. A crestfallen child with a tear stained face, eyes puffy and red from crying. It broke his heart to see him that way. He felt helpless, powerless.

By now, hours had passed. Aaron and the others had almost immediately gone back to sleep. They gave no compassion, no empathy; not even sympathy! Was it wrong? No. they were not obligated to it. So why should they? They warned him. It was a cruel reality and Ciel knew it.

The flow of tears had only lasted an hour or so. Alois knew the boy wasn't one to sulk. He hadn't when his parents died and he wouldn't now. His were tears of sadness, now remains of sorrow. Such physical emotions were useless. He would cry no more.

…

Sebastian stood still, completely frozen. Had it happened? Was he hit? The raven waited anxiously for the sudden onslaught of pain, but none came. Had they missed?

"Bard! Why did you shoot?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard something."

Bard?

"Mey-rin, it's safe!"

Mey-rin?

"Are you sure?" a new female voice entered the conversation.

"Yeah, Finny here was just being paranoid. How's Tanaka?"

Finny? Tanaka?

He knew these people! Yes! They were the ones who had helped him in the past. He had been sent on an errand and, due to an unfortunate accident, he was nearly forced to return home unsuccessful. Fortunately he had the immense amount of luck of running into them and recruiting them for completion. These people were fully capable of taking care of themselves despite their outward demeanor. Perfect, this was his chance!

"He's fine—"

"Wait!" Sebastian interrupted her, coming out to stand before them, hands raised against his chest to show his harmless intent.

"Who are you?" Finny inquired as he took a defensive position. Sebastian stood where he was, instead choosing to put on a friendly smile.

"No…wait! I know you!" his smile widened as Mey-rin stepped forward pointing at him excitedly.

"You do?" both men turned to look at her with surprised faces. "How?"

"He's that Demon!"

"Demon?" they repeated in unison.

"Yes!" she blushed as she recalled their previous encounter. "The one we helped before when he lost all of his friends."

"Oh, that's right! S…Se…Sebastian!" finny grinned as Bard slapped him on the shoulder and tousled his strawberry-blonde hair.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on some super secret mission or something?" the blonde man asked jokingly.

"Actually," Sebastian brought his hands down only to cross them across his chest. "I am."

"Huh? But I thought that didn't really happen in gang life."

You're right Finny, it doesn't. If you go somewhere to do anything, it's to fight." Confusion crossed the trio's faces as they listened to his explanation, "But fortunately, I'm no longer part of that life. It's very unhealthy you know."

"Really? Why?" Mey-rin pushed up her glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart."

"So if you're not part of the Demons anymore, then what do you do now? Did you become an assassin or maybe a bounty hunter?" his eyes grew sad at the young boy's question.

"I came to be the caretaker of a young boy. In fact, that's the reason I'm here now. This used to be the base of our hideout. It seems as if they've moved though."

"You mean this place used to belong to them?"

"Exactly Bard."

"This place used to be full not too long ago. Actually, I think I have an idea as to where they went."

"Then please, tell me what you know. They've taken my young master and I intend to get him back."

…

"What the fuck is this? A cat? You got me out here because of some fucking cat?"

"Well, I uh…"

"You know what, just shut the hell up. I don't want to even hear your pathetic, sorry ass excuses." Dwayne reached forward and grabbed both men by the collars of their shirts. "Look, if you ever, EVER, pull something like this again, I'll kill you."

"Y-yes sir!" Dwayne scoffed and threw them backwards giving them a disgusted and angry glare before spitting at their feet watching as they fell over each other, attempting to straighten themselves out.

"Bull shit." He mumbled under his breath as he walked back into the building. "Brad, John! Make sure those two know the meaning of punishment. Beat 'em, fuck 'em, slice them open, I don't give a shit. Just make sure they still function."

"Yes sir."

…

You know I've been thinking about the ending of this story (Which is a while from now, so don't worry) and I'm thinking about doing a sequel. It would definitely work.

Review and tell me what you think, ne?~


	23. Taken

No. No way. This wasn't happening, not again! Ciel shivered violently as a bucket of cool water was poured over his head. It was bath day, as the others had called it, and that meant only one thing. Things that were clean were always made dirty. Of course, he didn't know exactly what was going to happen. He only briefly heard Gage say something about the subject. His voice though, it was full of deception. His stomach churned uncomfortably as he thought about it. He was sure that if he had been fed he would be puking his guts up right now.

It was almost as if he had never really left this place. It seemed like it had been forever since he'd seen Sebastian even though he knew it had only been a few days. Not that it mattered. Sebastian was dead, murdered. He would not forgive these monsters for what they have done. Never in a million years. He would make them pay, dearly. Nothing he ever did though would make him feel better. This pain that he felt wouldn't go away. Sebastian would still be gone.

He still had Alois though. Or so he thought. He wasn't so sure anymore. It seemed that the blonde too had gone into some sort of place inside his mind. Maybe it was something of a safety net for the other. It was as if he was trying to hide from the awful future they all knew was coming, but didn't want to admit to. Ciel briefly thought about his own future. What was he going to do? These people would keep him for as long as they wanted. Abuse him until he no longer could be used and then…and then they would kill him. At least, that was one alternative. The only other thing he could think of was him being able to escape. Say he did. Then what? He would be left alone in the world to fend for himself. Ciel didn't want that, not at all. Despite his sometimes cruel and cold outward demeanor he was actually quite fond of people. At least in the sense that he didn't want to be alone. It was all so confusing.

He hissed in mild pain as the man behind him scrubbed his back roughly. He could have sworn that he was trying to rub the skin clean off his back. The others were quiet as they were cleaned as well. He could clearly see the slight droplets of blood that dotted one of the twins' back. This was crazy. How could they do this to them? They're literally destroying them. He wanted to do something, anything! But he was so powerless. It wouldn't make a difference no matter what he did. What was left? He couldn't possibly take these men on. So…so…what now?

"Gage!" everybody jumped as the heavy door swung open revealing a man with an impatient look on his face.

"Sir." Sir? Did that make this man his superior?

"How much longer are you going to make us wait?" Gage had a slight look of fear on his face as his eyes quickly scanned the room. He let out the slightest of breath as they landed on the twins.

"Sir, if you're ready, those two are prepared."

"Excellent. Bring them in." his heart sank as he watched them grasp each other's hands in an attempt to stifle the rising fear and panic. Gage didn't seem to like it because as he grabbed them he pulled them roughly apart. The door slammed loudly behind them giving the rest a chance to breathe. Taylor climbed over to where Aaron sat, clinging onto his arm and closing his eyes. He looked sick. Actually, they all did. Ciel had to admit that even he didn't feel to well as of late. He was dizzy and light headed. Surely they wouldn't let them stay like this. If they were sick then they wouldn't be of much use. They'd be spreading the germs, getting the others sick as well and what if they died. It wasn't rare for children in their situation to be so ill that they died, especially quick without the proper medical attention.

This new idea scared him. What if they left them to disease and famine? It would be slow and painful and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Ciel…" Alois' soft voice broke through his thoughts. "I'm scared." Of course he was. They all were. There was absolutely nothing they could do. They were trapped. Forced to relive the horrors over and over again.

Ciel pushed himself closer to the shivering blonde, placing his hand on his back in an attempt to comfort the other. He almost shyly looked over to the pair across the room. Aaron had a hard look on his face, like he was deep in thought. It made him feel uneasy. Ever since the night of the shooting the older blonde had been frightfully distant. It was like it had changed him, disrupted his thoughts. Surely he had seen many deaths before that one. Maybe that was all it took though, for the madness to break through. He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. If Aaron did something stupid, they'd all pay, especially Taylor.

"It'll be okay," he was lying, he knew, but maybe it wasn't for Alois, maybe it was to make himself feel better, just a little safer, "I promise I'll—" the small bluenette was cut off by the slam of the door as Gage returned.

"You!" he said loudly, pointing at Ciel. "Hurry up!"

"W-what?" Gage didn't seem to be in the mood to play as he quickly strode over to the boy and dumped another bucket of water on him before drying him hastily with an already damp towel.

"Let's go, they're waiting." Waiting? Oh no. so this was it? It was finally his turn. There was no getting out of this was there? He would be left for the predators and devoured like a chunk of meat.

Ciel did his best to pull his wrist out of the man's grasp. He sat down only to be dragged across the floor, naked cold and screaming, to his demise.

…

Why am I so mean? Rawr! Heck, I don't even know the answer to that one. Anyway, sorry this wasn't up sooner; I was reading my new favorite series: The Hunger Games! :D Great books, I highly recommend them.

And wow guys, almost 100 reviews! I'm so happy you have no idea. That is immensely encouraging. So don't forget okay? My plot bunnies are getting a little sluggish~ ;)


	24. Courage

If he thought he felt sick before then, he was wrong. Oh so very wrong. His whole being felt foreign to him, everywhere hurt. Pain shot up his spine as he moved to roll over onto his back. His backside blossomed with a tenderness that sent his vision reeling. His senses were dull and fuzzy, his head clouded and befuddled. He wanted to scream, shout for help, for anybody to come and rescue him. He couldn't stay here; he had to make it out. Somehow, someway.

He could hear the drunken laughs from the next room over. The men, the same ones who had violated him just minutes ago, were back to their usual business. They sat around playing games and gambling, pouring bottles and bottles of alcohol down their throats, leaving needles and razors lying around after shooting up or snorting strange substances. This place, it was terrible. A horrifyingly sick and twisted place.

Ciel let out a quiet whimper as he moved to readjust himself on the bed. His backside felt like it was on fire. Gritting his teeth, he did his best to sit up straight and then to eventually stand. He wobbled dangerously on his feet grabbing hold of the wall to keep upright. His stomach churned uncomfortably as the sticky mixture of blood and cum rand down from in between his thighs. Slowly he made his way to the door. The screams of the other boys could be heard echoing though the building. Ciel had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. Alois! Where was Alois?

He listened hard for the sound of the blonde. Nothing, maybe he was still in the room. Closing his eyes and forcing himself to move Ciel gripped the door handle and threw it open, being careful not to let it hit the wall. Once he was out he took on a steady pace and maneuvered his way through the maze of rooms and hallways that was the Demon's hideout.

It didn't take him long to get back, maybe five minutes at the most. The second he walked in his eyes glued themselves to the trembling blonde that had taken refuge in the corner.

"Alois!" he called in a loud whisper. "Hey!" Alois seemed oblivious to him. In this state it would be impossible to get out. He needed to think of something and fast. Looking around he spotted a pair of bottoms and quickly pulled them on. Turning back around, he puffed his cheeks out in frustration. There was absolutely nothing he could use to defend himself. No wait, yes there was. He moved as quickly as he could and took hold of one of the many pieces of wood that adorned the beat up and broken down window. It didn't take long for him to pry a piece off and as soon as he had it he was at the other boy's side trying his best to shake him back into reality.

"Alois, Alois please, we need to go now!"

"I….can't." his voice came out as a soft and shaky whisper.

"Yes you can. I'm here with you and I won't leave without you. We can do this." As if to emphasize his strength, he brought the plank of wood into the other's line of sight. Alois' eyes made their way to the patch of nails sticking out of it, the ends glinting dangerously in the dim light filtering through the door. Ciel seemed to notice this as he grabbed the other's hand and brought it to feel the tips.

"See, look at them. They're sharp, deadly in the right hands." A small smile crept its way onto the dark haired boys face. "Don't you trust these hands? Mine?" slowly he slipped his own into the others.

"Y-yes."

"Good." Ciel surprised him with a chaste kiss to his lips. "Then let's go."

…

Alois sat in a hushed silence. He was listening, waiting for any sign that Gage was returning. He had taken them, all of them. Starting with the twins and ending with Aaron, one by one he took them out too meet their doom. He had watched helplessly on the side lines. Once they were all gone and he was left alone he took to the corner, shivering in both fear and excitement. He was sure that they left him for last for a reason. He was sure it was for Claude. He knew it; Claude wanted him back…didn't he? Yes, yes he must. Otherwise they wouldn't have left him for last.

As if on cue, Gage came back in through the door. His shoulders were tense as he stalked over to the blonde. With one hand he grabbed him by the back of his hair, pulling his face up to look him in the eyes, lightly running his other hand across his cheek.

"Do you miss him?" Gage whispered quietly in his ear.

"W-who?"

"Heh heh, Claude of course. You know what he's doing right? With your little boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Did he mean Ciel? What could Claude possibly want with Ciel, unless…..

"No! He has Ciel?"

"I thought you'd never catch on, heh heh." Gage laughed maliciously.

"Why? What's he going to do?"

"Oh, lots of things. Actually, you should be more familiar with it then anybody."

"No!" he hated how his voice shook. Gage seemed to pick up on it as he smiled and pinched his cheeks together, pushing his lips out in an almost fish like fashion.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, he hasn't forgotten you. After he's done with him he'll be all over you. You can't escape it." With those last words said he pushed him back on the ground and stood up straight leaving him alone in the dark.

What was happening to Ciel right now? What would Claude do to him? Would he hurt him like he did to him or would he be gentle?

_You can't escape it._

Gage's words rang in his mind over and over again. He was right. There was no escaping Claude. He was an animal, a monster, and we all knew what monsters did.

Alois' body trembled as he went over things in his mind. Nothing good would come out of this, nothing.

It barely came to his attention then that somebody was beside him. Blue hair flashed in his peripheral vision, Ciel! He was saying something, something about leaving. He wanted to cry, to cry and tell him that it was no use, they would never make it. Instead, all that came out of his mouth was a simple reply.

"I…can't."

"Yes you can. I'm here with you and I won't leave without you. We can do this." He pushed a piece of wood in front of him so he could see it. He noticed the nails that stuck out of it. Then shone in the dim light that illuminated the room. Ciel grabbed his hand and brought them to the tips. They were cold and sharp.

"See, look at them. They're sharp, deadly in the right hands." Deadly in the right hands? Did that mean that Ciel's hands were able to kill? Would he really do that just to escape?

"Don't you trust these hands? Mine?" he slipped his hand into his own. They were warm and reassuring.

"Y-yes."

"Good." Ciel surprised him with a chaste kiss to his lips. "Then let's go."

…

And the great escape begins! Make sure to review and bring them lots of luck!~


	25. Crimson Rain

Wow, that was a really long break! I'm sorry for leaving you guys for that long. I got caught up in school work and had to do that first. Of course this would have been up earlier today but I found this story and I…I just… I can't even…/boner/ asdfghjkl I'm sorry, but that story had me fangasming all day. There are 97 chapters so far and I managed to read them all in less than a day. It was great. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter~

…

Something was off about the way Ciel was acting. The young boy had taken to the window, pulling out board after board, doing his best to pull out loose nails and hammer them into another board with another piece of wood. He was mumbling to himself soft words of praise and encouragement. It had turned into something of a mantra that kept going and repeating itself. With each word that fell out of Ciel's mouth Alois found himself becoming more and more nervous. Every once in a while he would catch the soft whisper of Sebastian's name. Each time the blonde's eyes were graced with the ghostly presence of a wicked smile that spread its way across the blunette's face.

That smile was a crazy smile. He knew from experience. There had been a time when he himself had worn it. He was scared, frightened at what he saw, but at the same time he felt reassured. That smile masked his true feelings, gave him something to use to his advantage. It kept the kids at school away and hid him from the prying eyes of adults who suddenly wanted nothing to do with him. It was great at first. People left him alone. They didn't ask questions or stare at him with knowing eyes. No, instead they let him be; free to roam around in whatever world he felt like.

It didn't last forever, nothing ever did. He soon became sad, even more so than he had been before. People ignored him all together. The world was turning its back on him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. So he did the only thing he could think of. He lashed out at people, still wearing that crazy look. He made them pay attention to them. No one would be allowed to leave him alone ever again. He wouldn't let them. He craved, no, he needed their attention. As much as he hated them, he couldn't bear the thought of being left all alone. He would rather be crazy and noticed than crazy and alone.

Another smack brought him out of his head and into the continually growing tension filled room. Ciel had successfully pulled every piece of wood from the window and was working on completing his weapon of choice. Alois could see the dried smudges of blood along the boy's hands and the pile of scraps in front of him. He had slivers in his fingers that were angry and red around the wound. Some of them were deep, others just sticks of wood that had been lodged just below the surface. He crawled over to the younger boy and grabbed his wrists, making him stop to look him in the eye.

"What?" Ciel's voice was raspy and broke at the end. He did his best to clear his throat. "Something wrong?"

"No, not really." Alois lied, "It's just your hands. They're full of splinters."

"So." He pulled his hand away from the other's grasp. "It's fine. I'll get them later."

"No. You have to get them out now; they'll get infected if you don't." Ciel seemed to ponder this as he stopped and let the other examine his hands.

"Yes, alright." The smile had returned to his face replacing the frown that had come to be only moments before. He shivered as he worked on pulling out the small slivers. He could see the darkness that lurked beneath the surface, the mischief that glinted in his eyes. The Ciel he knew had been smothered. Drowned by some invisible force they called insanity.

Ciel hissed in annoyance and pain as Alois tugged another splinter from his abused hands. The blonde looked deep in thought. He didn't know why. There was nothing to think about. All they had to worry about was getting their weapon together and getting out of here. It was their only chance of surviving. It wasn't like in the movies where you would do your best to survive by giving in to their evil plans. They wouldn't spare you if you broke. There was no mercy here. If you were damaged, you were thrown away. If you were healthy, you were used, destined to be destroyed.

Frustrated by his own thoughts, Ciel growled low in his throat and jerked his hands from the blondes. His memories had brought on another wave of determination and he was quickly back to the task at hand.

Alois watched with saddened eyes as the boy he had come to love worked his fingers to the bone. His impatience had gotten the better of him and he returned to the prickly mess. His thoughts briefly wandered back to Claude, the man whom he had trusted and given his love to, the man that was responsible for everything that had happened.

"It's finished!" The blonde looked up from the floor and to the piece of wood that Ciel held in his hands. "Isn't it brilliant?" he laughed and gave it a good swing, the air whooshing as he did.

"Ciel, be car—"

"Shut up!" Alois gaped as the other boy stood over him with a dark look in his eyes. "I know what I'm doing. So shut up and get your ass over here." Alois did as he was told and scrambled to his feet rushing to hide behind Ciel. His eyes widened as the faint sound of footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Step back."

"But Ciel!" it wouldn't have mattered what he had said next. As soon as the door had opened Ciel had pulled back and swung with every bit of strength he had.

Crimson red showered the room, a pool forming on the floor at their feet. Gages body lay before them, still twitching as the last essence of life left him. Too shocked to scream, Alois looked up to the doorway where the twins, dirty and beaten, stood shocked at the sight before them. Ciel could only laugh as he pulled his makeshift weapon from the dead man's throat.

"C-Ciel….how….how…?" Ciel's eyes drooped with annoyance as everybody stared at him.

"What? Spit it out!"

"**You killed him."** The two boys stated bluntly.

"So? He was a monster! Look at you! Look at us! This is what he did! Don't tell me you feel sorry for him."

"No. But Ciel you could have hurt them! What if it had been them that had walked through that door first?"

"Then I would have gone after Gage second."

"Ciel!"

"Look here blondey! This isn't a game. I didn't hurt them and even if they had been first, I swung too high to even hit them. Now let's go, we're wasting time." Ciel didn't wait for a response as he walked past him and past the twins. Both boys clung to each other and shivered as he did, following none the less. If this was their chance to escape, then they were going to take it. Alois was left with no choice but to do the same. He just hoped it was the right choice.

…

Right, so Ciel's gone a little crazy there ne? Just think of what a mess there'd be if he hit the twins instead! oAo

Review to keep them safe!


	26. Invitation to Salvation

Crimson liquid pooled at Ciel's feet. His hand was empty, the makeshift weapon that had previously occupied it buried in the neck of the man on the floor just inches in front of him. Silently, he basked in the glory of such a treacherous deed. The man was dead. No one could help him. Not the replicas in front of him, not the blonde to his right, and none of the devils that sat idly in the building, completely unaware of their fallen comrade. It was perfect. He felt as if he was untouchable, invincible even.

Yet, there was still something that was bothering him. His glory, his happiness; it was fading, but why? The silence, the peaceful atmosphere that had covered his mind like a blanket of dense fog was fading, being blown away by some unknown force. It was a voice; that much was clear. Whose could it be? Not his own, not Sebastian's, not his loving mother or father's. No, it was a young boy's. Alois! It was Alois' voice. He was speaking to him; he knew it even though he could not hear it. How annoying. The voice was laced with fear as he urged precaution and reason; stupid.

_Shut up, shut, up, shut up!_

He had done nothing wrong! This was okay; necessary if they were to survive. Their conversation was quick and to the point. They had to get out of there and fast before someone noticed the missing man known only as Gage.

Ciel shouted at them to go before letting his own feet carry him off down the dim hallway that led out of the room in which he had spent the last week or so in. he smiled and laughed as the feeling of breathlessness took over. He could faintly hear the pitter patter of feet behind him as the others followed his direction.

Left, right, left, back and forth, sideways and around, they all followed the blue haired child blindly. Time seemed to move so quickly even though they all knew it had only been minutes since their break. Alois couldn't help but to look over his shoulder at every turn. He was so worried that somebody would be there; that they were going to come and strike them from behind. His head was screaming at him to stop; to break away from Ciel's destructive path and find his own way out. Even with the board the other harbored, he was so loud and reckless that it wouldn't matter. His stick was nothing against their guns. They'd be dead in a heartbeat.

"Ciel," Alois cried out to him, "Ciel wait, please! Stop!" his cries came out broken and spaced as his breathes were ragged.

"What?" The smaller boy hissed, annoyed that he had to stop so suddenly.

"We have to slow down."

"Slow down? Are you crazy? They'll find us in no time! "

"But—"

"No buts!" Ciel glared, "We're getting out of here; no matter what."

…

Sebastian sighed for the umpteenth time that evening as another crash sounded through the abandoned building. It had been a few days since his reunion with the clumsy trio and the elderly man. They had spent their time catching up and reacquainting themselves. Now however, things were beginning to come to a standstill. The situation hadn't changed; he still needed to get to Ciel as soon as possible and he couldn't do it sitting around all day.

It seemed Tanaka could sense his uneasiness and his need to move on. The short man sat down next to him on the worn down couch that had been left behind and waited. Sebastian assumed that it was his way of telling him that now would be a good a time as any to say anything. Of course, he had to be right.

"Excuse me." Sebastian cleared his throat to get the attention of the others that had busied themselves with meaningless tasks. The others looked up at him expectantly. "If you would please have a seat; there is something I'd like to talk about."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Finny asked from his seat across the way.

"Not wrong per say." He paused a moment trying to think of a way to explain it to the younger male. "Look," he sighed after a few seconds, "It has been very nice seeing you all again, but I'm afraid that our little reunion has to come to an end."

"Ah, why?" The three of them shouted in unison.

"Perhaps you have forgotten the reason I came here in the first place."

"Oh, that's right," May-rin interjected, "You were looking for that boy."

"Yes and I'm afraid I've wasted enough time as it is. I need to be going."

"Don't go Sebastian! It hasn't even been that long!"

"Every minute counts Finnian." The raven looked over the melancholy gang and inwardly sighed. He may regret this but…

"Still, I was planning on asking a favor of you three."

"A favor, what kind?"

"Bard, Finnian, May-rin, I would like to ask for your assistance in my plans to rescue the Young Master."

"Really?" All three of them jumped to their feet. Tanaka sat beside him calmly, smiling at the suddenly warm and excited atmosphere.

"Yes. Doing things alone all the time is dangerous. Even I know when to ask for help."

"This is great!" Bard grasped the other's hands and swung them around in a circle.

"We'll get to be with Sebastian!"

"And meet this young boy of his too!" Finny and May-rin joined in; laughing and twirling around.

Sebastian's lips curled up at the sight. It was naught but a simple proposal of cooperation and it surprised him how easily it effected them. They were so happy and eager to help. He almost had the audaciousness to ask himself if they had an ulterior motive. Absurd, these were his friends. As much as he'd like to deny it, he needed them and they were kind people; perfect for the task at hand.

…

Whoo, Sebastian's back in the game! I hadn't realized it before, but he had been severely lacking in involvement the past few chapters. So, there he is. Hug him, kiss him, and welcome him back!

And don't forget to review!~


	27. Revelation

Ciel's heart beat at an alarming rate in his chest. He could feel it thundering against his rib cage. Somehow, it excited him; elicited this feeling deep within him that sent shivers down his spine. This chase was so exciting! He giggled at the slight tickling sensation that attacked his feet. The blood had made them sticky and they stuck to the tiled floor in which he ran.

Everything was perfect.

A sudden smack followed by a thud brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Alois on the floor, the carbon copies flanking his sides. His blonde hair hid his eyes as he faced the floor panting. His cheeks were tinted red from the effort of running; trying to keep up with him. The blonde clutched hi s side as a striking pain flared with every breath. Ciel's brows furrowed as he looked the other over. His mouth sitting in a straight line as his cheeks started to heat with shame. He had been too caught up in the situation that he had forgotten about Alois; forgotten that they were in this together. His actions embarrassed him. He had left his right state of mind for something more appealing. It was a safety mechanism. He was scared; he didn't want to relive the past, so he took his humiliation, his anger, and used it to fuel his ambitions for escape.

Without hesitation, Ceil jogged over to the group and knelt in front of them.

"Alois, are you OK?" his breathing was slightly off as he forced himself to regain his composure, "Alois." He called again. When the other didn't respond, he grabbed his shoulders, giving them a light shake and brought a hand to rest under his chin, gently lifting it up so he could see his face. His light blue eyes where dull with exhaustion; his pink dusted cheeks moved with his labored breaths. The blunette's face fell as he looked at the disshelved state his friend was in.

He looked at the two on either side of him. Grey eyes reflecting fear and worry. He had to get them out of here; slow things down and think things through. He had left Taylor and Aaron to defend themselves, where ever they were. With a hard expression of determination on his face he reached down and grabbed Alois under the armpits, dragging him to his feet.

"Come on. We have to keep moving. I don't think they know we're gone yet." Understanding flashed across the blonde's face and Ciel turned to the twins. They nodded in unison, taking Alois by the arms and let Ciel lead the way.

Ciel nodded to the group behind him and began to walk forward rather than run as he had been doing before. The place was quiet, dimly lit and held a thick atmosphere laced with the feelings of hope and despair. The sticky feeling on the bottom of his feet began to irritate the bluenette as the tile flooring of the building continued on.

It was just as they reached the end of the hall that the sound of crashing followed by the screams of surprise reached their ears. All four stopped in their tracks rooted to the spot as they strained to hear what was going on.

Loud voices screaming obscenities rang through the halls followed by the sounds of guns.

"What's going on?" Ciel turned as Alois called for his attention behind him.

"I-I dunno. Something's going on; I think it might be a raid from a rival gang." Ciel had tried to piece the parts together as the chaos continued on and that was the only logical thing he could come with.

"Hey!" the party turned as their missing friends ran up behind them. Aaron's hand clasped around Taylor's as he did his best to keep him running without actually dragging him. Both boys were dirty and covered in sweat, not at all like when they were taken out of the room. As Aaron got closer Ciel noted the obvious look of anger he directed at him, "What's your problem?" the golden haired male shouted as he caught up to them, "Why did you leave us?"

"I had too!" Ciel countered, turning to fully face him and stand his ground. Taylor's small and childish face looked between the two of them, the creases in his face becoming more prominent as he watched Aaron poke Ciel's chest provocatively.

"Bull shit! You could help the others but not us?" Ciel stopped to consider what the other had just said. His cerulean eyes darkened and his long lashes brushed his cheeks when he blinked.

"Yeah...yeah, that's exactly how it is." his voice came out in a soft whisper at first, growing stronger as he continued, "That's just what I wanted to do! Leave somebody behind in this place, this hell!" the group was quiet as they watched the quarrel before them. Alois' crystal orbs flitted back and forth, stopping to rest on Ciel's shaking form.

"I will not apologize." he continued, quieter than before, "it's not my place to. It's in these situations where the rules "live or die" apply and it's every man for himself. We were already together to begin with, so we used each other to our advantages. Had you of been there we'd have brought you along, but you weren't, end of story."

Aaron's eyes were cold as he continued to glare at the other. His anger didn't waver as he gripped Taylor's hand harder and turned away, dragging him in the opposite direction.

"C'mon, we'll find our own way out." he grunted with the effort of pulling the smaller child as he dug his feet into the floor in an attempt to keep from being pulled away. After about two feet Aaron turned around, a mix of hurt and anger on his face.

"Taylor, pick up your feet, we gotta go!" the little brunette shook his head in silent protest. Aaron seethed at the idea of being disobeyed by; whom he felt was his only friend. "Taylor..."

Alois wiggled of the twins' grasp and walked over to stand next to Ciel. His blonde hair was tangled and hung in his face; it had grown in the time that they had been there.

Taylor's brows furrowed together, his green eyes shining with tears and determination. He raised his head to look the tall golden haired male square in the face.

"N...no..." it came out as a small forceful sound, one that, only coming from his mouth, didn't need to be yelled.

Aaron's face fell immediately, the muscles under his still somewhat tan skin relaxing; moving to help him reach out and touch the underside of the boy's chin.

"What?"

"No." his voice was stronger this time, "W-we need to stay...together."

Strong arms wrapped around the other as the taller of the two dropped to his knees in an attempt to accommodate to the others height. His shoulders shook with small sobs as he clung to the green eyed child.

"You...you spoke." a small hand reached around and clasped the golden locks behind the others head as Taylor burrowed his still childish face in the others shoulder.

Ciel watched on carefully as the scene played out before him, his multicolored eyes soaking in every detail of the warm moment. Two friends, all but brothers, coming together, closer than ever before; and under such circumstances, such a task, such a gift.

Deep down, he knew he was jealous, that he wanted to share that feeling of wholeness and love again. Ever since his parents had died and he had been thrown into this life of chaos and revenge and hate, he had felt that something was missing. His life was no longer enjoyable, for his sole purpose was to bring back his family name and bring closure to his heart. And to be honest with himself, he'd have to admit that his resolve was waning. Still, he had made a promise to do it, and he was determined to finish what he started. His current situation would, in the long run, only be a minor setback.

He sighed and turned to Alois, a straight face in place of the previous melancholy one. He nodded to him, giving a small smile of encouragement as he nodded back and turned to the couple in front of them. He stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Ready?" the golden blonde turned back and looked at him with damp eyes.

"Yeah." He too nodded and stood up, grabbing Taylor's hand in the process. All six came together, looking at each other with apprehensive faces, all of them looking to Ciel for instructions.

"Then let's go."

…

Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa. How long has it been since I updated this thing? Three months or so? So not OK. And I'm sorry about that; I had a lot going on there for a while, but everything is settling down now. I finish school on Wednesday so things should pick up soon.

Also, this arc is almost over!~ Yay~ Soon we'll be back out and Alois' and Ciel's relationship will really have a chance to develop, so don't leave if you don't wanna miss anything good. I have realized that things have gotten a little slow and confusing, so if you have anything you wanna ask about go ahead and do so in your review and I'll be sure to reply.

With that said, if you look down at the bottom of your screen you'll notice that nice new review button; PRESS IT~


	28. Beginning of the End

The loud and constant sound of gun shots and fire arms filled the air; the smells of smoke spreading as small fires were started throughout the ware house. Sebastian stepped lightly, moving with a sort of peculiar gracefulness as he led his small four-man squad through the building that had become the new home of the Demons.

He shot without hesitation. His crimson eyes never leaving the sight of his target until they hit the floor in a bloody mess, dead and lifeless. Things had taken a gruesome turn. Once they had arrived they were immediately targeted; surprising Sebastian as he had figured the group would have lost their touch. After all, he was what had made them great; none of them could handle the responsibility of such a task. It made him curious as to who was in control now. The raven haired male scoffed; he'd take the bastard down with a single bullet and take control of what was once his. He'd admit, he never planned on coming back to the underground, he thought he was done with it, but there was no way he was going to sit back and watch as his previous name was destroyed. Honor, pride, and riciousness danced through his heart. This wouldn't end here.

"Sebastian!" the tall male turned as his name was called, his dark locks falling in his face. Bard stood at the entrance to a dim hallway that seemed to lead to the back, Finny by his side, "It looks like you've got things under control here. We're moving on!"

Sebastian turned his head to face the pair, a hard look on his face. "Fine, be careful!" he shouted back nodding for them to go. Bard gave a small salute before nodding to Finny and rushing their way down the hall.

"Sebastian!" a sigh escaped his lips as May-rin's voice called from behind. She motioned to the small group of three that where retreating through another door.

"Stay here and finish the job, then and only then do you follow. Understand?"

"Right!" The woman shouted over the ruckus, taking the back of the old man that had insisted on accompanying them.

Wasting no time, he followed through the door, listening as the panicked voices of the brutes in front of him argued over whether or not they were doing the right thing.

"We have to get the Boss!"

"Yeah, Dwayne will know what to do!"

"No, he'll be mad we left!"

Constant shouts of approval tainted by doubts filled his ears. It irritated him, filled his mind with anger and disorientation. He didn't want to hear these buffoons argue. They were no threat to his person, but his mind was another thing.

"Excuse me boys," his smooth, deep voice rang through the hall as he approached them from behind, "I think I might have the solution to your problem." With nervous looks, three pairs of eyes turned to fall on the menacing man behind them. Their eyes grew wide as Sebastian approached, his red eyes glinting deviously despite the dark aura in the dim hallway.

"W-w-who're you?" one of them yelled as they simultaneously backed away from Sebastian's threatening figure.

"My identity is of no concern to you." A soft but dark smile spread across his face as he pulled the gun in his hands up to meet the view of those in front of him.

It didn't last, his movements quick as fear turned to death. All three bodies hit the floor, staining the tiles red as they bled from the mortal gunshot wounds to the head.

Sebastian stepped over them with a look of slight disgust, making sure to avoid the puddle pooling around them. The small 'tap tap' of his shoes echoed around him as he moved forward. It was clear in his mind that his next target would be Dwayne, the boss of this so-called gang. He would have his head if it was the last thing he did. The unknown man had caused him many problems. Losing the Young Master was a major set-back for him. He had plans; things he wanted. He would not let one man, nor anyone, stand in his way.

Slipping through the darkened halls, Sebastian soon came upon a dark wooden door. The embroidery was fancier than the ones on the others, making it stand out from the rest. He was sure this was where he would find the man he was looking for. Slowly slipping closer, he pressed his ear against the cool mahogany surface, leaning in close to see if he could hear anything. He furrowed his brow in though as the soft sounds of conversation flitted to his ears. There were two, maybe three people inside; nothing he couldn't handle, right?

Readying the gun in his hand, he brought it up to his chest, taking a breath before standing back a step and swinging the door open. The slab of wood swung fast and hard, hitting the wall behind it and creating a good sized hole. Just as predicted, two men turned with shocked faces to stare at the raven haired intruder. Both stood near the back desk, guns in hand.

"Stop!" Sebastian shouted quickly, his gun at the ready as he brought his aim upon the two, ready to go at the slightest movement from either one. The two exchanged glances, the one on the left moving between his companion and Sebastian. Sebastian noted the air of authority the man seemed to hold over the other. His nice clothes didn't match his strong build and semi-long hair that was tied in the back.

"Dwayne, I presume?" the raven ventured after no response was received. Dark brows rose slightly at the mention of the name. The second man slowly looked back and forth, confusion on his face.

"You know this guy boss?" Sebastian gave himself a round of silent praise as his assumption was confirmed. Dwayne threw his companion something of a dirty look, seemingly irritated at being so easily identified.

"Shut your mouth." came the gruff voice, scratchy from all the years of smoking his lungs had endured. He turned his gaze back to the man in front of him, "So what if I am?" Slowly, a smirk began to spark to life on Sebastian's face, the edges of his mouth twitching upward. Dwayne narrowed his eyes suspiciously, pulling his head back slightly at the odd behavior, "And who are you?"

"I'm the one about to pull the curtain shut on the beloved little fairy tale~."

Alright, so…my dearest readers, where have you gone? Have I lost you due to my lack of updates? Q _Q  
>I sure hope not. A story is nothing without its followers and my muse requires feedback to continue happily. Don't give up on me now.<p>

Don't forget to review guys~~


	29. Let the Flames Begin

When is it that a dream has become a nightmare? Is it when you run out of breath, falling to your knees in that warm sticky puddle of crimson, only to keel over with your head in the stained dirt, salty tears cascading down your face because you're lost, hurt, and afraid of the darkness that blankets your once bright world now filled with monsters and terrible emotions?

Or perhaps it had been that way the whole time. Since the very beginning when his parents were killed, and he was taken and sold for sex and punished in the worst ways imaginable. Ever since that day he had been living in his own personal Hell. Even when Sebastian came along things were rocky. Though he considered their relationship to be a good one, it was never quite right. And then his aunt, Madame Red, was the next in line to die. How perfectly fitting that it be a chainsaw murder; the large carmine pools were the perfect place for her to rest as she drifted off to eternal sleep.

Who would be next? Sebastian? His friend Lizzy from school? Or Alois? Maybe it would be him. After all, he surely didn't deserve to live. If he did, why would God put him through all this? Why would he make him suffer only to kill him in the end?

Because there was no God.

If the big man himself truly existed then he was one sick fuck.

Ciel laughed, startling Alois as he jogged next to him.

"Ciel?"

"Alois," he paused, thinking for a moment, "If we make it through this, lets you and I go on a date, yeah?" The blonde next to him coughed in surprise. He didn't blame him. He was just as surprised if not more.

"As cute as this is, I think we have a problem." Aaron cut in as they were coming up to a dirtied, white-clad blonde, shot gun in hand as he talked to his smaller, child-like partner.

Ciel's brows furrowed. He didn't recognize the pair as being one of the members of the gang. He had met them all personally and he knew who was who. Perhaps they were the reason for the confusion.

"Oi!" the blunette called, earning himself terrified glares from the entire group, "Are you the cause of the chaos?"

Bard and Finny turned their heads, surprise written on their faces, "Oh~, Bard! That's him!" Finny smiled and yelled excitedly. His boyish features lit up; Sebastian would be pleased!

"Oi! You. Ciel?"

Said blunette halted in front of the golden blond haired man looking back at him with a curious look, his fading cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yes. And you are?" his tone was still wary. He hoped he had made the right choice. If not, he had just doomed them all.

"Name's Bard, and this is Finny. We're here to help."

The group of boys behind him relaxed, each one letting out a loud breath. Alois fell to the floor, whether it was from exhaustion or relief he couldn't tell. His blond locks covered his somehow dull bright blue eyes, making it hard for him to judge.

"We better go and find May-rin." Finny piped up, tugging on Bard's sleeve before walking around to help Alois to his feet.

"Right. C'mon."

Ciel could hardly believe it as they were stealthily led through the maze of halls and doors, the sound of gun fired fading in and out as they changed directions. Before long, he found himself back in the main hall. Bodies littered the floor, some in piles, some alone, all of them in pools of blood. It was a gruesome sight. Taylor could be heard sobbing behind him, clinging to Aaron as he tried to rid himself of the images.

"Mey-rin!" Bard called out, stepping forward and looking around. A loud crash could be heard down a hall to the right.

"Here!" he tired and slightly groggy voice of a woman shouted as she came closer. Emerging from the hallway came a seemingly nice girl. Her red hair was pulled up into pig-tails, glasses resting on the bonnet adorning her head. Ciel noted her stunning bright orange eyes.

He must not have been the only one gawking for she quickly pulled her glasses down to rest properly on her nose, the faintest of blushes rising in her cheeks.

"Are these them?" she asked, looking to Bard and Finny for confirmation.

"Yeah. Where's Sebastian?"

"He went to look for the head I think."

"By himself?" Finny look up to her, slight worry upon his face.

"Ay. He said he wanted to do it alone."

"As much as I want to believe in him-"

"He'll be fine." Bard was cut off mid sentence as Ciel interjected, his contrasting eyes full of trust and determination.

"What we need to do now is get out of here. I assume you know the way."

Alois watched from the sidelines as Ciel took the initiative, his demeanor returning to that of which he knew before all the pain and trouble.

The boy he fell in love with.

He was back; he was so thankful he was back. The blunette was his life line, the rope that led him back up from the dark depths of what was his personal Hell.

And Claude, Claude was the dirty bastard that had put him there. He had just thrown him away like he was nothing; an insect caught in the spider's web, useless once I was drained of blood. And it hurt. The man had been his savior, had taken him away from the old man, had treated him with so much kindness, and yet, it was all for nothing. All of it just empty promises. And just as much as it hurt him, it made him just as angry. He hoped with all his heart that Claude would be left here to die.

"Alois, let's go already!" the blonde snapped out of his thoughts as Bard called to him. He looked around as he slowly joined the man at his side. Ciel had left him behind, walking along side May-rin as she and Finny led the way out.

And that hurt.

He had thought, that aver all this time, they would have stuck together like Siamese twins. Instead, he had been left alone...

Again.

...

"An end to this? YOU plan to put an end to this?" the rough sound of laughter filled the small room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating in Sebastian's ears. The peon to the side shook in fear as he watched the scene before him, the raven haired male's eyes eye occasionally glaring at him through his peripheral vision.

"I do believe that's what I said. You've taken something important to me. I don't like to share."

"Ahahahaa!" Dwayne doubled over in laughter. Who did this guy think he was? Did he assume that he could just barge in on him and take control? What a laugh!

"No, Mister," he looked Sebastian up and down with a grin, "Mister Butler, I'm afraid you've walked into the wrong territory. You see, I'm the boss; I am the leader of the Demons." his attitude was full of amusement and confidence.

"Oh, I know quite well who you are. After all, what sort of man doesn't recognize the one who takes his place?"

"Excuse me?"

"Perhaps you need a hint," the raven smiled a wicked smirk, his eyes narrowing with the action, "The butler who stands before you is named Sebastian Michaelis."

"N-no.. No that can't be right!"

"Oh, but it is~."

Dwayne stepped back a few feet, his backside bumping into the desk, his eyes wide, mouth agape, and forehead beaded with a cold sweat of fear. His eyes quickly darted to Sebastian's hand, the gun claiming all of his attention as it was raised and pointed at the single lackey in the room.

"I'm humbled to see that my name has not gone to the wind." he spoke as he tightened his grip, "Please, be sure to continue on its legacy, whisper it from beyond the grave, let it be known to all."

Bang.

Splash.

Gasp.

Silence.

The nameless man to the side lay in a spreading pool of his own warm and sticky blood, the once bright eyes dull with the essence of death. Dwayne's knees shook beneath him as he slid to the floor.

"H-h-how..? H-how can you do that so easily?! Why?!" his voice rose to that of hysteria, "What are you?!"

"I am more than you, yet less than Satan." his pale lips pulled back to show his pearly whites as he grinned, "I am simply, one Hell of a butler~"

The cowering man gasped as he felt the unbearable pain of the bullet sinking into his stomach, no other sound available. He could feel the warmth as it ran down his torso, the thinner flowing areas quickly drying and becoming a sticky red mess. And then it came again, then again, and then again. Over and over until there was nothing left but a penetrated and bleeding shell.

The boss was no more.

Sebastian ha ended the fight, his secondary goal obtained. And now it was time, time to destroy the filth that had stained his once great name.

...

Opposing eyes watched as the orange flames of what had been his personal Hell rose high into the air. Thick black smoke accompanied the unusually comforting sight.

Ciel sighed, his legs giving way as he fell to the ground in an exhausted heap. Alois joined him seconds after, scooting closer to the blunette as he sought his comforting presence. To his surprise, Ciel didn't object, instead leaning in slightly and using him as support.

"You look tired, Young Master." Ciel jumped as the sound of his guardian sounded from behind him. Sure enough, there Sebastian stood, eye patch in hand and smirk in place.

"Sebastian, I was beginning to lose hope that you were even going to come." the boy's voice was sharp as he scolded him, but nobody could miss the hurt and worried tone of the thirteen year old.

"I do apologize. Things turned out to be much more different than I had ever imagined. Originally, none of this was even considered." 

"Whatever. Take me home. And Alois too." Sebastian smiled and crossed his arm over his torso.

"Yes, my Lord."

**LOLOLOLOL How long has it been? Almost 3 months to the day?**

**I officially fail as an author. And I'm still putting the blame on DRRR! That fandom has taken hold of me so hard. ;3;**

**But anyway, I'm thinking of finishing within the next few chapters or so. And that means that YAOI between Ciel and Alois I've been promising, yeah, that's soon to come. **

**THAT IS IF I HAVEN'T LOST ALL MY READERS.**

**That's it guys.**

**RIEVIEW FOR YAOI IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~**


	30. The Eternal Slumber

"_If we make it through this, lets you and I go on a date, yeah?"_

A date; he had suggested it, did he not? In all of the chaos, the pain, the gruesome reality, he hadn't thought that he would have made it out alive. But he did. And he hated it.

Life was nothing to him anymore. His childish plans for revenge were nothing but mere fleeting thoughts, something that he no longer held urgency for. He was empty, striped of his dignity, his passion, and any love he ever felt. They all but had his soul.

But now he lay on his bed, naked from the waist up as a small ink muscle lapped at the pale skin of his chest, teeth nipping and biting as they left a trail of purpling bruises along the expanse of what he saw to be imperfection.

It was Alois, the slightly perverted teen who had convinced him to go through with this. Little did he know that it was not his persuasion.

Soft moans accompanied by tiny giggles filled the room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating through his head, his mind being clouded over with a forced kind of lust and arousal. Ciel bucked his hips upward and into the blonde's that straddled him, forcing their clothed erections together and mewling out at the friction it caused.

His body felt warm, too warm as he worked on slipping from his shorts, the thud of the article hitting the ground following the zipper's echo. Alois looked down between the two of them, that same devious and seductive smirk pulling at his lips as he poked Ciel's swollen flesh that was hidden beneath his boxers.

"It's hard~" he purred out, his hand slipping into the cut in the front as his cool hand grasped it from within, the boy with multicolored hues gasping to the touch.

"Don't be so lewd you harlot!"

Those icy eyes that bore down on him didn't even waver at the name, the light blonde too preoccupied in his own lust that he really didn't care what was said. He wanted in this boy's pants. No, he needed to be. Even after all the years of abuse, the recent happenings, he still found himself crawling back to that wonderful feeling, the pressure in his abdomen as it built up from his groin and exploded in that wonderful yet short high.

He needed it.

With a skill learned from the depths of abuse, Alois moved his hand up and then down, his grip tightening and loosening as he experimented. Once more at the top, he stuck his thumb out, rubbing at the slit on the head of the others' cock, smearing the little beads of precum that were already starting to surface.

The blonde child could feel his own erection straining against his shorts, his movements quick and almost rough as he stood and dropped drawers, his boxers included.

Alois stood in all his glory in front of the blunette, teasingly stroking his length for the other to watch as he put on a short erotic show, continuing to masturbate himself openly.

Ciel's face showed neither disgust nor encouragement to the action, finding it more whore-ish than anything, though he kept his mouth shut.

"Alois, I don't have all night." He interrupted the other boy's fun with no hesitation, "Let's get this going."

"You're so demanding, Ciel-kun~." Warm hands reached into his boxers, pulling them from his waist and letting his blood filled organ spring forth, "But if you really want this, then let's get started."

Two of the elder's fingers forced their way into Ciel's mouth, the dark haired male forcing himself not to bite down as was his first instinct, instead, running his tongue over the appendages and thoroughly coating them. The sensation sent apprehensive shivers down the blonde's spine, removing his fingers a moment later.

Soon enough, a cool wet digit was circling his puckered entrance, prodding at the tightly shut opening before being forced inside. A breath hitched in the uke's throat as he felt the intruder wiggling around, the tip of his finger rubbing against his inner walls and sending a much more pleasant sensation through his young body than any of his other encounters.

He groaned out rather loudly to this, forcing himself to relax as Alois didn't wait long to add the second one; his own member weeping with the thought of feeling the others' tight heat surrounding him.

Mewls and pants filled the room, the occasional 'shlick' of the blonde's fingers stretching the other sounding out every once in a while. Soon enough, he was deemed prepared by the blonde, Alois hooking his hands behind the blunette's knees as he pushed his legs back and towards his head, positioning himself before he slid into the boy beneath him.

It was tight, and it was warm, pure bliss and just as great as he had imagined it to be. His pace was slow at first, finding it in himself to hold back from simply pounding into the other. He had had this done to him countless times, and now that he was on top, he was truly empowered.

"A-ah— there! What was that?"

The seme grinned a devious smirk as he found that sweet bundle of nerves inside the dark haired male, memorizing and abusing the spot, thrusting, panting, and sweating as he gave it all.

Without warning, he released his load into Ciel, coating his insides with his thick juices as he continued to move and ride out that delicious orgasm which he had been seeking. At the same time, Ciel's mouth was hanging open as he reached for his cock, gripping it and jerking himself to elation as he too came, his semen hitting the soft stomach of the one above him.

And just like that, it was over, the two drained, cum leaking from Ciel's entrance and staining the sheets; however, it didn't matter. Nothing did anymore, hence why he had even agreed to this.

He was already dead.

In the drawer, in the far back, wrapped in a cloth, lay an empty bottle; each pill swallowed and ingested by the young lord himself.

And sleep was finally upon him.

A cerulean eye, accompanied by a scarred and discolored one of lilac, closed, covered by pale lids for the last time. They would not open to see another day. His time was up, he was finally going to lay, to find his eternal sleep, and for once, the images of his parents would not be a dream, but a final reunion.

…

**At long last, I am drawing this story to a close. –sighs dramatically-**

**Yes, I did decide to kill Ciel in the end, but you all did get the yaoi that I promised. Do pardon if some parts of it seem a little vague, I didn't want to overdo it—though that doesn't seem too likely—.**

**Well, thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it. **

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, ne?**


End file.
